A Wolf Of Raven's Heart
by Raven's Wolf
Summary: A new boy with powers of a wolf demon has joined the team. Love conflicts start between him, Raven, and his childhood friend, after the two girls save him from death. Now heaven's armies may be after him. How can he survive?
1. Testing

Edited w/ XXXXXXXXXX

Well hello this is my fourth fanfic. I have written two code lyoko fanfics, Virtualizing Another, and I am still working on The Five Forms of Destruction, its sequal. I have written (although it was taken off again, b/c it's in script form) Funny Review of TT Episode, which many of you may know me by. Well I've been working on an idea for this story for a long time now, and so I'm giving it a shot. And to Kiko just to let you know I wrote this before I read your second chapter, but a lot of this is freakishly like your story, but I do owe the part about going from town to town fighting crime to you! (I needed a way to get a new titan be part of the team.)

Let's just dedicate this to Kiko, animegirl16, ODD 14 and Aelita142.... STOP ASKING WHY!!! grr..

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

A WOLF OF RAVEN'S HEART

Chapter One: Testing

Silver trudged along the dirty sidewalk of Gotham City. He was an unusual boy, although no one seemed to notice, for he looked normal enough. He was 15 years old, and about 5 foot 8. He had bright, fierce eyes, and slightly spiked, blondish-brown hair. He wore a black jacket with red trim over a white long sleeve shirt, and jeans. He dressed rather lightly considering the coming Gotham winter.

But he still looked normal enough, until you really, deeply looked into those bright, fierce, blue, green, orange, yellow, silver eyes. You could then tell that something was different about this boy, Silver. And there was.

Silver had the power of the wolves and the Silver Magic that they all had. That magic was what got him his nickname, Silver. His real name however was Sakarade. But that's not the point..

He got his powers like this: Silver had oftened dreamed about wolves. He was obsessed with and consumed by them. He was young, but strong, and was a wanderer. One day, he was walking through the woods, when he saw a wolf. A real one. Instinct had caused him to run after the wolf when it seemed to indicate for him to follow. But then the wolf broke into a full run, running faster than any mortal wolf could. Before Silver knew it, he was keeping pace with this wolf god, and now had all the power and speed and skill of him as well, and although he had not realized it yet, the Silver Magic. For the wolf god had felt his desire to be a wolf, so he gave Silver the powers, so he could be close to them always. (Silver had often felt like a wolf even before the powers, but whatever..)

Silver soon discovered his amazing talents, and had trained himself. He had heard of the Teen Titans, and what they did. He also wanted to help fight crime, and he did so as he went from place to place. He was a loner by nature though, so he never actually thought he'd be part of a team.

XXXXXXXXXX

But now it was the dead of night, and Silver walked on. He hadn't gotten too far before he heard the sounds of an alarm. His wolf speed quickly got him to the bank that was being robbed. _Nothing major,_ he thought, _just a couple of guys with guns.. _and he leaped into the air, landing on one of the men running out of the building, and slashing the chest of the other as he was getting in their getaway car. He jumped into the air again, and his hands glowed silver. He came down as he released the blasts of energy, knocking both of the men down, and out cold. He then neatly stacked the money, and prepared to leave, just as a bright blue car pulled up. The T-Car.

"Well what do we have here?" Cyborg said, getting out of the driver's seat. Robin walked over to Silver, his hand extended. "The name's Robin."

"Silver," Silver said, shaking the boy's hand.

"We'd like to see what kind of skills you have, maybe have you on the team." Robin said. _Oh great.. _Raven thought, _he's going crazy on that recruiting program again.. _she shook her head and went back to her book. "Would you like to come and be tested?" It sounded like they were gonna stick him with a needle and see if he checked out... or something similar.

_Well that was quick.. _Silver thought. He _had_ wanted to be part of the team, but suddenly he thought otherwise. He, after all, was a loner by nature, a wanderer too. But then, he looked into the back seat of the T-Car, and saw _her. _Her beauty seemed to posess Silver. She was Raven. Silver had heard of her, Lady of the Darkness. She felt his penetrating gaze on her and looked up from her horror book. He quickly looked away.

He had decided, he would definitely be 'tested'. "Ah, sure.." And before he knew it he was on his way to Titans Tower, sitting in the backseat, in the middle, right next to Raven. Star had agreed to fly, so the spot was open.

Silver could barely contain himself. Much of his powers too, could be released by strong emotions, especially anger. If he got angry, however reckless he may become, his powers multiplied tenfold. But now he was feeling nervousness and love. Raven could feel it. She could feel all of his feelings coming towards her, and she shut them out.

No one spoke much, not even Beast Boy. Robin asked Silver a few questions about himself, and didn't get too much information. And then they had arrived. Robin led Silver through the front door, and started showing him around. When all of that was done with, the testing started.

"We just need to see what you can do," Robin explained.

Silver faced a large expanse of uneven rock, where tricks and traps lay at every turn. The obstacle course, set up in the 'backyard' of the tower. He looked briefly around, but then, "And.... GO!" Beast Boy yelled, activating the course.

It started easy, five drones flew threw the air, firing lasers rapidly. Silver made some symbol or something with his hands, and quickly brought them apart, a ball of silver energy forming. He flung his arms to his sides and a round shield of energy spread before him, reflecting all of the lasers. Then he slowly brought his left arm over to his right, and the shield started to absorb the lasers, although it seemed to disapear as his arm crossed over. Then suddenly he flung his left arm back over in a slashing motion, sending the shield's energy, and the absorbed attacks, at the drones. They were knocked to the ground, and all of them had exploded from the shockwave.

It was just a simple attack that Silver had learned. It took less than 1 of his magic. That was the thing about his magic, it had its limits. But it would come back, in just little bits of time, hours, sometimes sooner. If he ever was able to release all 100 of his energy at one time, not only would it completely drain his body and be very painful and tiring, but it would flatten entire cities. That's why Silver could be dangerous when angry. The angrier he got, the more energy he could discharge at once, in pure blast form.

Ten towers shooting lasers popped up from random places, surrounding Silver. They fired laser discs very rappidly. Silver leaped into the air, and in a silver blur he was at the first tower. A bright silver line of energy filled the air for a split second, then the tower fell, sliced in half. By the time it fell however, Silver was at the next tower, and had bombed it with energy that resembled Star's starbolts. It crumbled and fell under the barrage. Silver leaped to the top of the next tower, and as his hand had done to the second criminal before, it seemed to be a wolf paw, and he slammed it down into the cannon, and ripped it out. He hurled the cannon at the nearest tower, so hard that it collapsed upon impact.

_This is hard to keep up... _Silver thought, _sure, it's easy enough, but so much, so fast.. aw, screw it, I'll keep it up I know I'm doing it to impress Raven.. funny, I hate show-offs! _And soon the whole course was once again in ruins.

Even Raven had to be slightly impressed at the way this boy had fought. _Not bad, maybe recruiting boy wasn't so wrong after all.. _ Of course she meant Robin by 'recruiting boy'.

"Great job Silver," Robin said. "How exactly did you get these powers? And _what _exactly are they?"

"Ah, wolves, Silver Magic.." Silver replied, trying not to have to get into the story of chasing a wolf in the forest.

"I thought I sensed wolf in you," Raven said, speaking for the first time since meeting Silver.

_Her voice is so beautiful too.. _Silver thought absently. Outloud he said, "Yeah. A wolf god actually."

"Hey I'm the animal boy here, I sensed it too!" Beast Boy said.

"Good.. for you..?" Silver said, pretending to be unsure. Beast Boy just crossed his arms and looked away, acting more hurt than he was.

"Well, we'll have to do a background check," Robin said, leading the way inside, "We've had.. bad experiences in the past, with new members.." Beast Boy winced in remeberance of Terra.

"Ah," Silver said. "Well I don't have much to give you, I chase a wolf, I get powers, I don't have parents."

"You.. don't have parents?" Raven asked.

"No, I don't," Silver said, glad Raven had spoken to him of course, but he did not think of that now, for the subject pained him.

"Good enough for me.." Robin said, wanting to avoid unease. Silver played some video games with B.B. and Cyborg, while Robin worked on some computer work accepting Silver into the team.

After few minutes, Robin said, "Well, if you want, you're in."

"Let us celebrate our new friend!" Starfire yelled, flying over to give Silver a hug.

"Uh.. thanks... can't... breath..." Silver struggled against Starfire's smothering hug. Finally she stopped, and Cyborg said, "Well welcome to the team."

"You mean if I accept.." Silver said.

"Do you?" Raven asked.

"Of course!" And he was stuck in another one of Starfire's hugs..

XXXXXXXXXX

B.B., Star, and Cyborg were getting to know Silver, when Raven called Robin over, to discuss an idea. She was rather unsure about it, it wasn't really her thing.. but.. "Robin," she started.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Well, maybe we should.. get this guy a room?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Robin cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean, something special."

"What do you mean?"

"Something special..."

"I'll let you work on that.."

"Some help you are.." Raven muttered. She went to her room, got some things, and headed downtown. When she returned she had sacks full of stuff to make Silver's room with.

_Not really my thing at all.. But you never know, I _can _be nice. Well there's something different about this boy.. And besides, _another voice in Raven's head said, _he loves you. _Raven tried not to think about that as she went back to work.

She worked for hours, while Silver was kept busy by various talking and training. Finally she finished. She was exhasuted and sweating, but she called everyone up.

The tired girl stood infront of the door, actually smiling. _She's beautiful when she smiles... _She was very happy with herself for doing a good job, and doing something _nice _for once. She slid open the door. Silver followed her in, and turned on the lights.

"This is awesome!"

Well there you go! I hope you like it! I know it's not much of a cliff hanger but I liked it! P

I hope you people like it, this was kinda boring cuz I had to cover Silver's background, but the rest will be better I promise!

RAVEN'S WOLF


	2. Apart From Reality

Edited w/ XXXXXXXXXX

Well hello readers! Thx to those of you who reviewed. There will probably be conflict between B.B. and Silver, so keep reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I own Silver and anyone else I might make up.

Chapter Two: Apart From Reality

Silver stood in his new room, surrounded by the rest of the titans. His room that _Raven _had made for him. _Raven_. Silver had no idea why she did so, but he was very excited about it.

The walls were painted various blues and blacks, meant to look like the night sky. There was a big light that could be turned on to look like a full moon, and a sliding panel in the ceiling that could open so Silver _could _see the real moon. Shadows of wolves were painted on the walls as well, and posters of them covered much of the wall space. And there was plenty of space too, it was a large room.

Silver's belongings had been put next to a nightstand which stood next to his bed. Both of them were on the left wall, in the middle, extending across the room to the right. A little to the left of centered, on the wall oposite the entrance, there was a sliding glass door with curtains, which opened to a small balcony. The right corner, between the opposite the door wall and the right wall had a computer desk where laptop, printer, and other equipment sat. In the middle of the right wall there was a closet door, a bathroom to the right of that, and on the right side of the wall with the door, a bookshelf. On the left part of the door wall there was a shelving unit with a stereo system. And then lots of empty floor space, covered by a blue carpet with silver flecks.

Silver didn't know what else to say, but he stammered out, "You, you did a-all of this, for me?" He asked Raven.

"Yeah," she said, blushing slightly, senses picking up his gratitude.

"This is all I could have asked for in a place to stay! This is great Raven!" Silver was bursting with happiness. It _was _an awesome room, but the fact that Raven had done it all for him..

"Thanks, I'm, glad you like it," Raven looked up at him, and their eyes met. For the first time she noticed his strange, glowing eyes.

"I really do!" Silver replied. Had they known each other better and been better friends, although Silver was definitely NOT the type of person to do this, he would have swept her up in a giant hug. (Trust me Silver is NOT like that, all huggy and stuff...)

"Did you do this all for Silver Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh, yeah," even she wasn't sure why she had done so.

"Hey how come I don't get an awesome room! All I get is a little crowded place where there's leftover pizza all over!"

"Maybe that's because you never clean that part up," Silver suggested.

"Hey, you watch it!" Beast Boy yelled at Silver, "You just come in here and think you own the place! You DON'T!" and Beast Boy ran out of the room.

_And I thought it was Raven who hated people at first.. _ Robin thought. "What is the problem of his?" Starfire asked, slightly confused.

"Aside from the usual problems?" Cyborg asked.

"Why yes!"

"Dunno, guess he's gonna have a hard time adjusting to you Silver, sorry man."

"It's... ok," Silver replied. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire left to thier rooms. Raven turned to go, but Silver said, "Raven," she stopped. "Yes?"

"Why did you do all this for me? I mean I really appreciate it and all, it _is _really cool, after not having a home and coming into this, but.."

"It's called being nice," Raven said sarcastically, rushing away.

"Raven!" Silver called. It was too late, she was gone. _Damn, she took that the wrong way.._ Silver thought. He plopped down on his bed, music cranked up, (newly bought, some Silver had with him) sad, that the girl he had fallen in love with upon sight was angry at him.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Nice goin' Rae, _Raven thought to herself, sitting alone in her dark room. _You know what he meant, but then you got all harsh again.. But you know he was thinking you like him! You know he was.. but do you like him? _It was weird. Normally Raven coulnd't feel anyone's emotions this strongly, or this clearly, but it was like she was meant to feel this boy's emotions. Which were, pretty much his love for her. _How can he love me so much? He just met me! But he does Raven, you _know _he does... But what do I do about it? Who says I have to do anything about it? Oh right, no one. But I can't just let such strong emotions be let down.. maybe I'll get to know him, and ask him out sometime... he is cute at least.. _

XXXXXXXXXX

_Fun, she took it the WAY wrong way.. _Silver had had many thoughts like that in the past hour. He was laying on his bed, music still cranked up. Thinking of Raven, as usual. He wondered what she was thinking.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I wonder what he's thinking.._ Raven thought absently, still sitting in her dark room. _Well maybe I'll go ask, or well, talk to him at least. I guess it wouldn't kill me to apologize. _And wouldn't you know it, just as Raven was heading to Silver's room, the sirens went off. "Titans! Trouble!" Robin yelled. They all hurried to the T-Car, ready to deal with whatever was going on.

"What's goin' on?" Cyborg asked as he drove the T-Car over the bridge connecting the tower to the rest of the city.

"Cinderblock has broken out!" Robin answered from his motorcycle.

_Cinderblock.. where have I heard that name before? _Silver thought. _Of course! _The truth hit him like a ton of bricks. He had heard of Cinderblock, he was the one who had killed all of those animals, two years ago.

Flashback

"And so," a news reporter was saying, "A strange man that witnesses claim to be made of rock, is terrorizing animals in nearby woods, killing especially wolves. It is believed that this man has had quarells with wolves before he was supposedly 'turned to stone.' " Cinderblock had been stopped by the young Starfire, just arriving on Earth, shortly after. But he had killed those wolves!

End Flashback

"That little!" Silver said outloud, jumping out of the car and sprinting in the direction of Cinderblock.

"What's _his _problem?" Beast Boy asked.

"I have no idea.." Cyborg said. He shrugged, and continued driving. They came to the forest on the edges of town, where Cinderblock was fighting with Silver. Apparently he was destroying a neighborhood nearby.

Silver leaped into the air, landed on Cinderblock's head, and started slamming his fists down, full of silver energy. Cinderblock was taking a beating, but he came to his senses and grabbed Silver, then flung him across the battlegrounds. Silver hit a tree, and fell to the ground. He didn't move. "Silver!" Raven cried instinctively. She had not meant to call out to him. _What the hell is going on? _ Raven thought desperately as she found herself next to him, helping him up.

Then time seemed to freeze. It was just the injured boy, and the beautiful girl helping him to his feet. He looked up at her, and she smiled in spite of the situation. "Thanks," he managed to say, and the moment ended. Now it was back to reality. _That was weird. _ Raven thought. _That was awesome. _Silver thought.

"Titans, go!" Robin cried, throwing three exploding discs at the monster. Cinderblock blocked them with his arm, and when the smoke cleared, he found Cyborg in his face, delivering a punch. Cinderblock caught the bionic hero's fist, and flung him into a tree as well. The monster suddenly fell over, face first, as Starfire's starbolts poured into his back. She was cheering when Cinderblock quickly got up and knocked her down. The shape-shifter Beast Boy threw his arms forward, and grew into a T-Rex, then charged.

It was no use. Cinderblock was holding Beast Boy at bay, T-Rex and all. Then he picked him up also, and threw him a good distance.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven yelled, sending black jets of power at Cinderblock. They wrapped around his arms and began to pull him down. With a cry, Silver sent in his own energy, manipulated to wrap around the beast as well. Robin leaped into the air, metal rod extended, and slashed at the villian. Cinderblock couldn't hold it all, and fell. Then they felt it.

It was just Raven and Silver again, when their powers combined. It felt so right. Once again Raven found herself starring into the boy's strange eyes, and his starring into hers. She wanted to speak, to do _anything, _but she found it quite impossible. "Raven," Silver said, breaking the moment.

"Wh-What?" she said, confused from the sudden shift to reality. Then it was just them again.

"Raven." He said again. Then the girl realized he was just saying her name, just, saying her name.

"Silver," She said. "What's your real name?" She asked.

"Sakarade," he replied. _Why the hell did I answer? I never tell people my real name.._

"Mine's Raven.." Raven said accidentally. She still felt all weird. Then she blushed, as he laughed at the silly response.

Then it was reality agian, "GUYS!" Robin yelled, for what must have been the umpteenth time.

"Oh, sorry," Silver said, and turned to see the police had captured Cinderblock. Raven just shut herself up, emotionally. Starfire observed Raven's situation, and giggled. "What's, so funny?" Raven asked. Starfire just laughed harder at the sincerity of the question. Raven ignored it, and buckled up in the car, next to Silver. Starfire sat next to him also, on the left side, the dog form of Beast Boy in her lap, smiling as always.

XXXXXXXXXX

_I can't love, _Raven told herself, once again she was shut up in her room. _It's dangerous. _But she couldn't help feeling all warm and well, all warm and fuzzy inside. _If this is what love feels like, I don't care if it's dangerous.. _She smiled. She was going to talk to Silver now. Besides, she might be able to convince him to buy her some food, she was hungry. She smiled slyly inside at the thought of that. _Heh.... it might be fun. _But suddenly, she felt strange, almost sickened. _I can't do it, _she realized. _I'll wait, let him talk to me... besides, having a crush is fun.. _It seemed like an absurd, silly thought, but not for this girl who had never loved, even been afraid to. Because of her powers. She would like to watch Silver's every move, watch how he acted around her. Flirt with him a little, get his hopes up. _Where the hell am I getting these ideas? _She wondered. _Must be some dumb love instincts... screw that, I'm just gonna have some fun. _And so the normally dark and depressed girl seemed to have a lot of good times planned.

XXXXXXXXXX

_What happened back there? _ Robin thought while punching the crap out of a punching bag. _It's like they were in a trance.. I was yelling at them for like the umpteenth time before they snapped out of it.. _Then a voice jarred Robin out of his thinking. "So," it was B.B., walking into the workout room, "You just gonna let this dude take over?"

"What do you mean Beast Boy?" Robin was utterly confused. Silver had explained to him how he loved wolves and animals above all else, so if that's what Beast Boy was talking about, his anger towards Cinderblock...

"You know what I mean dude! Silver comin' in here and takin' down the bad guys and gettin' Rae to smile and.." Then it hit Robin. Beast Boy actually had a _crush _on the dark girl. "Whoa, whoa... calm down... He's not taking over anything, we all worked together to take down Cinderblock, no biggie."

Suddenly Beast Boy changed the subject. "Where's he get his stuff?"

"What are you-"

"His music, his backpack, his _newer _stuff that couldn't have come from his old life. Thought he was a wanderer... you know, maybe he works here and there.. but he doesn't want to be known, he fights crime and leaves, stacks the bills.. the green.. the cash.. right outside.."

"You're right.. that is kind of weird. Maybe you could ask?" Beast Boy was dissatisfied. He had wanted to pit Robin against the wolf boy. "Maybe I will," the green boy said, stalking off to Silver's room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Silver heard a knock, well, barely, (music up loud.) He switched it off and opened to door. "Yeah?" he asked, seeing Beast Boy in the doorway.

"I was just kinda wondering you know, where you got all your stuff you had with you."

"My stuff? Oh yeah, well I _bought _it, that's how people usually get stuff."

"Where'd you get the money, _wanderer_?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh," Silver said with a wry grin, "You know, stop a crime, they might owe ya a couple of the bills.."

"So you're a criminal!" Beast Boy shouted, finally hearing what he wanted.

"Hardly," Silver said, keeping his cool. He was a very cunning boy, and he could always out talk and outwit anyone. "What would _you _have done? You guys have a giant place here, you gotta have money for that. And I'd get the same, and do now, if I were to let myself be known, but like you may have noticed, before you guys came along, I was a wanderer, an outcast and a loner. So I take what they owe, just 20, 50 here and there. Rarely actually, otherwise I'd have a lot more stuff. And of course when I don't get away in time, some store owner spots me, hands me a couple grand in thanks for his life, and sends me on my way. It's called being nice," he said, using Raven's words, which made him smile, even though he hadn't liked the words at the time.

"Yeah, well, I'm watching you.." Beast Boy said, stomping off.

"Don't scare me too much!" Silver called after him, laughing to himself.

XXXXXXXXXX

An vengeful Beast Boy sat in his room, thinking. _So I don't really have _that _much dirt on this guy.. Damn it he talked his way out of that pretty good.. ah screw it I'll get him personally, forcefully if I have to.._ _Raven will be mine!_

And there you go I personally thought it was a good chapter but what do you guys think?

And no I don't always think I have really good chapters, not like now, I'm not some arrogant writer that thinks he owns the place, it's just my opinion. (That was to avoid pointless flames.. let's just say i've had bad experiences in the past.)

RAVEN'S WOLF


	3. Second Thoughts All Gone

Edited w/ XXXXXXXXXX

Well hello ppl yes I'm updating yet AGAIN don't get used to it though. OK well I think I got one review so far (not complainin', just sayin') so thx sooooooooooooo much keep readin'! I'm glad u like my OC Silver. And no, I'm not sure if B.B. is smart enough.. we'll see..

Well here is what I'd like to think you all want:

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I own Silver.

Chapter Three: Second Thoughts All Gone

Silver woke at six in the morning. He couldn't seem to get back to sleep. Once again his thoughts were filled with Raven. Raven this.. Raven that... He didn't try to sleep more than five minutes before he got up, pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt, and went down to the kitchen. He was surprised to find her there.

"You're up early," Raven observed, sipping some tea.

"So are you," Silver replied, yawning.

"Want some tea?"

"Sure," Silver poured himself a mug and sat down next to the girl.

"So what brings you down here, most of the titans usually sleep till at least ten.."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Oh?" Raven asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I was, thinking..."

"Must be some pretty important thoughts.." Raven said, hinting that she felt she knew that Silver was thinking of her.

"You could say that, of course I don't know, how important are you?" Silver looked over at Raven, smiling.

Raven laughed, saying, "Well if that's how you feel about me then.."

"And here I thought you were the nice one," Silver looked away, hiding a laugh. Raven knew he was pretending to be sad. She stood up, and Silver thought that she had left. When he turned quickly to look, she was gone.

"Right here," Raven said from the couch. "Join me if you want." Silver tryed to keep in his strongly growing emotions. He sat down by Raven, as close as he dared. For a while neither one spoke, until Raven decided to go for it, "Silver," she began, "You know, I think you're, really, cool.." she was angered with herself for such a poor choice of words. "And do you maybe want to, go to a movie or something?" Silver just sat there, happier than ever. Raven tried not to blow anything up...

"I'd love that Raven. More than life itself," he accidentally said that last part. Raven at first thought that he was being sarcastic, then by his blush she realized that he was telling the truth. "Sounds good, ah, la-later today?" she asked.

"Sure, meet you there?"

"Can we walk together there?" Raven asked.

"Of course."

"Alright. We'll decide what to see later."

Silence. Both young heros just sat there, every now and then looking over at each other. Neither one was the social type. Silver sipped the last remains of his tea, and set it down on the table infront of him. Raven still had much of hers left in the cup. Finally, after another sip, she broke the silence, "You love me don't you?" _Why the hell did I say that? _Once again, they were in one of those moments. Raven coulnd't control herself, pure emotion drove her.

"Maybe," Silver replied, starring into Raven's beautiful eyes.

"I might love you too," Raven said, even though Silver hadn't actually said he loved her. They were suddenly back to reality again. "But I can't. I'm just afraid Silver."

"Afraid of what? Your powers?"

"No, I can handle them if I must, it's just, I'm.. different. Creepy. I'm afraid you wouldn't understand." Raven felt bad for saying such things, but Silver had to know the truth.

"I've noticed. I know you're dark, different, creepy. I understand that. In a way I'm like that too. And outcast, a loner. I understand just fine."

"But how can you be sure?" Raven asked hastily, irratation edging into her tone.

"I can't, not until you show me the real you," Silver hoped that she would invite him into her life, or something like that...

"Do you want to come up to my room?" That was close enough.

"Of course I do!" Silver said, unsuccessfully trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Raven smiled again.

"Follow me," she said. The girl led Silver up to her room, a place where no one was allowed to go, except of course, Raven herself. Silver followed, taking in every inch of Raven's dark room. Raven turned and locked the door after Silver was in. "Well here you are," she said. "What do you think of it?" his answer shocked her to hell and back.

"It's pretty cool," was what he had to say. He was rather 'dark' himself, I suppose.

"You really, really think so?" Raven stammered out.

"Yeah, I don't see what's wrong with it." Raven breathed an inward sigh of relief. She felt a whole lot better now. Now, she could have fun. She walked over to Silver, smiling in her mischievious way. "What is it?" Silver asked, a big, stupid grin spreading on his face. Raven sat down very close to him, on her bed, and placed her arm on his shoulder, using him as an armrest. She just looked at him for a short time. _I guess he'll be guessing what I'll do next as much as I am. _Raven thought. _Holy crap dude..!_ Silver felt as if this was the best day of his life.

Silver slowly reached his arm over to Raven, and gently stroked her cheek, not even realizing it. It tickled her a little, and she giggled, then playfully shoved Silver. They got into a play shoving fight that ended up with Silver laying mostly on the bed, feet on the floor, with Raven over him. (Don't ask me how that happened.) Her arms supported her, right next to Silver's shoulders. _I shouldn't be doing this, _she thought, _I don't even know him that well, yet... I do. _And she let herself fall slowly, her chest on top of Silver's, and kissed him gently on the lips. Raven could hardly contain all of her emotion. Random things in the room threatened to explode at any given moment.

_I like him.. _Raven thought, her lips still locked with Silver's _I guess I really do like him.._ But the kiss was just gentle, and short, so it ended quickly, far too quickly for Silver's liking. "I'm glad you like my room,"Raven said. Silver smiled slightly, still looking up at the beautiful girl.

Little did he know that Beast Boy was outside the room, listening to the whole thing, as a mouse. _So, _he thought, _if that's the way it's gonna be... _And he headed off to Robin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Robin!" Beast Boy called, running down to the living room where Robin was watching some old movie.

"Yeah Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Then Beast Boy went into the whole story about Silver's funds, and about how he was at the moment in Raven's room, supposedly making out.

"He's in Raven's room?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he actually said he stole the money!" Beast Boy yelled again, pretending to be greatly offended by the criminal act. But Robin paid no attention to him and ran up to Raven's room.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Raven had gotten up off of Silver, and layed back next to him. They were both staring up at the ceiling. Neither one of them spoke. Then they heard a knock on the door, disturbing the peaceful silence. Silver sat up and raven went to answer it. She slid the door open partially, revealing only half of her uncloaked face. "Yes?" she asked in her usual, mono-tonish voice.

"Is, there anything you... want to talk about?" Robin asked, choosing his words carefully.

"No."

"Um, have you seen Silver lately?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes." Robin wasn't getting much...

"Ah.. where might he be?"

"He's in here. We're.. talking. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, it's ah, time for training. You should come too actually."

"We'll be there in a minute." And she shut the door. _Well _Robin thought to himself, _That is unusual... and she referred to herself and Silver as 'we', are they going out or something? _He dismissed the thoughts, and went downstairs to the training gym.

_Damn it! _Beast Boy was running on his special treadmill. _Robin didn't do a thing about it!!! I'll have to do something about Silver myself. _

Raven and Silver left the girl's room, laughing and talking. Their hands slipped together, but they hardly noticed it. When they walked into the gym however, their hands dropped, and they took thier positions, ready for combat simulations.

It started as drones, firing from quad laser cannons, mounted on the top of the round machines. The lasers were turned up in power this time, and would burn badly. Raven made a shield wall infront of herself and Silver, blocking the laser barrage. Silver sent coils of energy over the wall, which tore threw the ranks of floating drones easily. Then the two fighters leaped into the air at the same time, dodging approaching robot fighters. They landed on the robots, feet first, but it wasn't enough to destroy them.

By now their graceful dance-like fight, perfectly synchronized, had attracted the attention of the other titans. Both robots attempted to grab the legs of the fighters, but instead found a ball of energy hurling at them. They deflected the energies, but when they next looked, each had either Silver or Raven preparing a hand to hand attack. Silver's was a slash that destroyed his robot, and Raven's was a kick, knocking the robot across the room, followed up by jets of black energy to finish it off.

"Um, very impressive," Robin said, "and those were the toughest robots too, for top training only."

"Wonderous, friends!" Starfire clapped and cheered.

"Where'd you learn to fight all samey-movey like that?" Cyborg asked, referring to the synchronozation.

"Dunno," Silver replied.

"It, just, happened, we didn't _mean _to do it," Raven answered.

"Hmph," was all B.B. had to say. _Just like you probably didn't _mean _to kiss.. _

The rest of the titans trained some, but Raven and Silver had to leave, for their movie. They didn't wish to encounter the rest of the titans, so they just left a note. First though, Raven changed into street clothes, jeans and a sweater. Silver wore jeans as well, and a shirt and jacket.

XXXXXXXXXX

They were walking together, outside, on their way to the movie, chilly as it was, talking about various battles. _Usually I don't even _like _to talk about this stuff, _Raven was thinking, _but with Silver, it doesn't matter. Besides, I think he likes to here my voice or something.. _Silver had always been very willing to let Raven talk. _Nah Rae, you're just thinking what you want him to think.. _She almost laughed at that thought. It was so unlike her. Completely unlike her. _I love love.._

"So other than the fact that I suffered several burns, and my arm was broken.... it went really well," Silver was saying, telling about a time he had fought a fiery creature that was trying to destroy a small town. Raven laughed. Silver had made it seem funny, just by his tone of voice. "You're funny," Raven said.

"You're... you're amazing.." Silver sounded like he was in a dream. He and Raven stopped walking, and faced each other. He took her hands in his, and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Just the feeling of the moment was making Raven struggle to contain her powers, but she didn't care. She didn't care because she _loved _the feeling of love, more than anything else. Her thoughts went back to their kiss earlier, in her room. How _good _it had felt. Raven would like to feel that again. A cry from a bird above broke the moment however. Raven looked towards the sky to find the bird that screeched, but she saw nothing. _Weird.. _

It wasn't just a normal bird either. It was Beast Boy. He read the note, and flew out of the tower, furious, and determined to ruin the date.

And there you have it plz review ppl I hoped you like it!!!!!!!!

RAVEN'S WOLF


	4. An Old Rival

Edited w/ XXXXXXXXXX

Hello readers!!! What happened to Terra? Read more and you'll see!!!!!! I promise. Now then on w/ the show! Btw thx for reviewing ppl, i really do appreciate it!

This chapter is dedicated to... Allison Klatt, the closest to Raven a girl could be. (Huge compliment from me, btw... IN CASE U COULDN'T FIGURE THAT OUT...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter Four: An Old Rival

Raven and Silver continued walking to the theatre, which was now in sight. It suddenly began to pour down rain, but neither seemed to care. When they walked into the theatre, they were both soaking wet. _Can't fly in this.. _B.B. thought. He quickly became a mouse and scurried into the building, where he became a fly, and followed Raven as close as he dared, afraid she would pick up his thoughts.

Raven and Silver decided to go with a scary movie, some flick about a bunch of people dying. They got a large popcorn and two sodas, and headed to the movie, sitting in the back. Beast Boy followed them, planning on what he would do to ruin the date. _Maybe I'll cause an 'accident' and make it seem like Silver ruined the date.. that would work. _

The movie started. Raven didn't get scared, and Silver hardly payed any attention to the movie anyway. He would keep glancing over at Raven. Each time she caught him she would give him a sly grin and fling a piece of popcorn at him with her powers. Then Beast Boy changed into a small snake, and slipped into their popcorn. Raven reached in, but Silver grabbed her arm. "Don't!" he said. "I sense something." He reached out with his powers, spreading them throughout the popcorn, until he detected the snake, and gave it a shock. After some tumbling over of popcorn, some appearing of Beast Boy, and some 'Shhhhhh!' from the other people, Silver and Raven both said, "Beast Boy?" They were shocked to find him in their _popcorn._ Beast Boy ran out of the theatre, but was no match in a sprint for Silver, who quickly got in front of him. He turned to run back into the theater, but Raven blocked his path.

The rain beat down relentlessly still. "So," Silver began.

"Are we gonna do this the easy way," Raven continued.

"Or is this gonna get messy?" Silver finished.

"There's a perfectly good explanation for.." and Beast Boy was off, high into the air, and out of sight.

There was silence for a short time, just boy and girl standing in the rain outside the theatre. "So.. any idea why he was spying on us?" Silver asked.

"You mean trying to ruin our date."

"Yes, that too..."

"I'm not sure." Raven was very dissapointed. She had wanted to enjoy her time with Silver, instead it was ruined by a run-in with Beast Boy. "Let's.. let's just go home Silver."

"Are you sure Raven?" he asked. "We could-"

"No," she interupted him, "Please, let's go home."

"Do you want to walk?"

"I'd rather fly," she said. She just wanted to be alone. She leaned over to Silver, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and flew off, in her dark bird form.

"Thanks," Silver said to the empty air. "Thanks a lot Beast Boy. Thanks a lot." And he walked home through the rain, deep in despair, thinking he had lost her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the tower Robin had long ago found the note. _Cute, _he thought, _A wolf, of Raven's heart. Hightly unlikely, but I guess there's a first for everything. _Little did he know that Raven was already in her room, beating herself up for running off like that. _Damn it Rae!!! _She screamed in her mind. _What the hell did you do that for?? Don't let that idiot Beast Boy ruin everything!!!!!!!! Why the hell didn't you go back into the theatre!!!!!!!!!! _She was crying, something she usually did not do. With her recent feelings for Silver, emotions had run freely, and less dangerously, than usual._ I just wanted to go home.. it was ruined.... maybe.. if I can make it up to Silver, I could make it up to myself. But do I really want to? No. _

_Screw that, I'm goin'. _She left her room and made her way to Silver's.

Silver heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked, looking up from a book.

"Raven."

"Come in.." Silver got up as Raven entered. He was very nervous, he didn't know how she felt about him anymore.

"I just wanted to say Silver, I'm sorry.... I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have run off like that."

"It's... ok.."

"No, it's not ok. Silver, rather you want me to know or not, you love me." The realization that she in fact _did _know this hit Silver hard. "Yes Raven, yes I do. I don't know how or why, but I love you more than I've ever loved before. And I want to be with you Raven. I don't want anything to get in the way, not Beast Boy, not anything."

Raven, hardly containing her emotions, said, "I could make it up to you."

"Oh?" Silver was intrigued.

"You wanna, go grab some tea or something?" It was the best Raven, who had never really dated, could come up with. She was still feeling very awkward, for although she had felt Silver's feelings, him actually confessing them to her, was quite a different matter.

"That would be great," Silver said. "And, let's sneak out... if you know what I mean.."

"Yes, let's," Raven said in an annoyed tone, remembering their incident with Beast Boy all too well.

"Then, we must confront _him,_" Silver said, meaning Beast Boy.

"Yeah.." Silver took Raven's hands in his briefly, then led the way out onto the balcony, and out into the raining world.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Cyborg," Robin said from the kitchen table, to the bionic titan seated on the couch.

"Yeah man?"

"What do you know about Raven and Silver?"

"What do you mean?" Cyborg turned to look at Robin.

"Well, did you know that they happened to have gone to a movie? Together?"

"You don't say..."

"But I do."

"That's strange," Cyborg said, paying full attention now, thinking about the situation. "Raven doesn't really do.... together."

"I know, that's what puzzles me." Robin said, once again trying to figure out what was going on between them. "Beast Boy did say they kissed."

"Raven KISSED Silver?" Cyborg asked in shock.

"She did?" An amused and happy Starfire said flying into the room.

"Seems that way," Robin replied, hoping Star would stay under control, and not go telling the world.

"Well, I suppose it is possible that they like each other," Cyborg said.

"Oh glorious! We must celebrate this newfound love!" Starfire sang out while flying in circles.

"Maybe we should, just chill Star," Robin said, motioning for her to land.

"Where are they now?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll check in thier rooms." Robin said, hurrying off. When he returned, he said, "Neither are in their rooms, but Silver's balcony door is unlocked. I take it they don't want to be bothered, so let's just drop it for now."

"Alright," Cy agreed. Starfire was a little dissapointed, but she could always celebrate later.

XXXXXXXXXX

The wolf and raven walked hand in hand in pouring rain, on their way to Raven's favorite cafe. _Good job Rae! _Raven complimented herself, _you made it up to him.... so far... _ Silver kept finding Raven more and more beautiful. He couldn't stop looking at her, or looking into her eyes. Every time she caught him, she would giggle and push him, or poke him. "You keep looking at me," she said in a happy tone, "Do I have something on my face or something?"

"No, no, nah, that? Oh no I wasn't looking at _you, _I was just, yeah, you know," Silver tried in vain to cover it up.

"Heh.. yeah...sure..." Raven said sarcastically. Silver said no more and walked on. They came to the cafe, dropped hands, and pushed open the door, causing the bell to ring. They sat, and ordered some tea. It was brought to them quickly.

Raven took a sip of the tea, still too hot, and looked up at Silver. She _really _looked at him. She did find him attractive, although she'd never realized it. She realized that if she were to love, she would love this boy, called Silver.

He sat across from Raven, his tea in front of him, steaming. He looked out the large front window of the cafe, and saw that it was still raining. He _could_ see down the street, all the way to the ocean, and the small looking Titans Tower. Well that's what he _would_ have seen, if he could take his eyes off of Raven.

Suddenly Raven sensed something. She looked out the window, and to her horror saw a man with a gun pointed right at Silver. Silver sensed it too, but a second too late. Raven focused her mind on the bullet, and it turned pitch black, then dropped to the ground outside. Silver turned to look at his attacker, and a rush of memories came flooding back to him.

The man was wearing dark cargo pants, a long khaki trenchcoat, and a cowboy hat of the same color. He held a pistol, which is what he used to shoot at Silver with. On his forehead, a tattoo read 'Poacher'. This man, was Poacher, and he had been trying to kill Silver for years. Why, you ask? Well, he kills all animal-like heros, and no one really has figured out why. But Silver, Silver he has been trying to kill for years, because of that day.

Flashback

Silver heard the gunshot. He looked up from his hiding place in the woods. He was ten years old at the time. He saw the man called poacher, and at his feet, a dead wolf. Rage filled Silver. He gathered all the magic he could into a single blast, and sent it at the man at high speed. Poacher turned and looked, but too late. The blast blew off his right arm, and it is now mechanical. But that's not all it did. His lunatic girlfriend had been in a truck behind Poacher, watching the killing spree. (Killing spree YAY!!!! only not for wolves.. sry ppl just had to say that.. -R.W.) The blast hit the truck, and it exploded, leaving the maniac girl to die. Poacher wandered off, clutching his bleeding shoulder. He barely got help in time, and some help it was too. His arm now had a built in sniper rifle, which.. would tend to come in handy. Silver ran off, scared and ashamed of the fact that he had killed someone. But Poacher had hunted him ever since.

End Flashback

Silver immediately took action. Poacher fired again, but the two titans were well away. Raven phased through the window, and levitated behind Poacher, high in the air. Silver dived out of the way, and ran with wolf speed out the door, ending up on Poacher's left.

It was still raining. A young waitress heard a gunshot, and looked outside, and saw a man, holding a smoking pistol. She didn't see what happened to the bullet. She was too stupid and afraid to move. She saw a silver and a black blur, and then the two kids she had served were outside. She heard another gunshot, and the shattering of glass. She then felt pain, and was knocked backwards. The bullet had hit her chest, and penetrated her heart, then stopped there. She was on the ground, dead, blood flowing out of her and slowly spreading onto the floor. _Someone will have to clean up that mess..._ Poacher thought, turning his attention to the heros, who were ready to attack.

"Long time no see," he said, his voice more like a growl, to Silver. He said this as he raised his arm, sniper rifle ready. He fired, but the bullet was deflected by a silver shield of magic. Raven made her move. She chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!!!" and spread her power into a nearby car, but it dropped, as her focus was broken. Her focus was broken by the gunshot wound in her shoulder. Poacher had raised the pistol as she was preparing her attack, eyes on Silver the whole time. He shot, and hit her shoulder, knocking her out of the air.

That was his mistake. Silver was burning with pure rage and hatred. He coulndn't control himself. He knew it was dangerous to be this angry, but he didn't care. Silver flames covered his body, licking the air, begging to be set free. A wind was coming from Silver, blowing everything back. Poacher took a step back, realizing what set this new power loose. "So you like the girl, huh?" In a deep, demonic voice, Silver answered, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Leave her alone or what?" Poacher asked, raising the pistol again. (Later, it is said that a spectator said, "This Poacher guy just doesn't know when to take a hint does he?")

"LEAVE HER ALONE OR YOU DIE!!!"

"Oh?" and he shot. The very moment he pulled the trigger, Silver's flames were released. All of his magic was freely flowing from his body now. The flare of energy knocked Poacher's hand to the side, and the bullet hit the girl's hip. Poacher dropped the gun, for now the flames were engulfing his arm, his good arm, and they slowly burned it off completely. "That's two arms you owe me!" Poacher shouted. He didn't dare fight now, for the energy flowing from Silver's body was destroying everything around him, except it was also protecting Raven's limp body.

Poacher turned to look back, and what he saw terrified him. Silver had turned completely into a wolf demon. His eyes glowed blood red, and you could feel the _thirst. _The thirst for Poacher's blood. His hands were claws, and he had grown several feet taller. He had wolf ears, and his hair was tawny-grayish, and moving in the wind of power that his magic was generating. But, despite all of these new additions to Silver's body, Poacher kept finding his eyes drawn back to those glowing, blood red eyes. You just _knew, _if you looked into those eyes. You just _knew, _that you were dead. It was your blood he wanted.

Silver focused as much power as he could into a giant ball of silver fire, and hurled it at Poacher. Poacher, who was much better equipped than he seemd, overcame his great fear, activated a cloaking device, and then jumped onto a nearby building, avoiding the blast that went on for a few miles, destroying everything it came into contact with.

Raven looked up, seeing the demon form of Silver. _Damn, he's worse than me.. _and she was entombed in a world of darkness, as the titans arrived. "Titans, hurry!" Robin cried out. Cyborg went to assist the unconcious Raven, blood pouring freely from her wounds. Starfire grabbed the now human and completely drained Silver, and carried him to the T-Car as well. The titans rushed to the hospital as fast as the car could go. _Just please live... _Silver thought, too exhausted to speak or move, _just live Raven, just please, be there when I wake up... _and he too fell unconcious.

HAHAHAHA cliffy yay!!!!!!! R&R ppl and enjoy!

RAVEN'S WOLF


	5. The Hunt for Poacher

Edited w/ XXXXXXXXXX

Hello my reviewers I really must apologize for taking so long. I have been tossing around ideas, and after this I can promise a chapter in the next few days. I promise I will do better, so I ask you to continue reading my story and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own Silver and Poacher.

Chapter Five: The Hunt for Poacher

Silver slowly opened his eyes. He was laying in a hospital bed. _Must've drained myself somehow.. _ he thought. Soon however, he remembered what had happened, and he remembered Raven getting hurt. He shot up, and a jolt of pain ran through his body. Apparently he had hit his neck at an odd angle when he fell, after changing back to his human form. He saw Starfire and Robin looking at him from chairs a few feet away from the bed, a concerned look on their faced. "Are you awake?" Robin asked.

"No I'm sleep walking." Robin looked confused for a second. "Yes I'm awake. Now where's Raven?"

"I knew you'd ask that," Robin said with a grin of someone who knows something about someone, but that someone doesn't know they know it.

"I don't care, where is she?" Robin raised his finger, then the finger fell pointing to the left of Silver's bed. Raven lay there, hooked up various moniters.

"Raven!" Silver yelled, jumping out of bed, despite the pain. Silver took her hand, glad to feel it warm. Robin said, although Silver paid no attention, "She.. hasn't.. waken up yet.."

"Raven." Silver said, softly, calling to her. The moment Raven's eyes opened, they locked with Silver's, and they were stuck, apart from reality, yet again. Silver said nothing, but his eyes asked, _Are you ok? _Raven answered, silently as well, _I will be. _"Here," Silver whispered. He held out his hands and a soft glow of magic emenated from them. He touched Raven's cold-yet-warm-at-the-same-time shoulder, beginning to heal it. Her arms were bare. Her cloak had fallen off at some point during the battle or the transporting to the hospital, so she only wore the tight blue suit that was always under her cloak.

Silver had done his work on the wound, reducing pain and healing flesh and muscle. The bullets had already been removed. _Both of them had stayed inside her.. Poacher's work. _Silver thought with disgust. He brought his hands to Raven's hip, sliding her clothing up a bit to get to the bare wound, and gave the little magic he had left. "Damn.." he almost whispered.

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"I just used to little tiny bit of magic that I had regained..." Robin looked at Raven's hip. The flesh was scarred and bloody. Her shoulder looked ok however.

"Yeah, I'd say you ran out on that hip there."

"Ya think?" Silver was exhausted again, and slowly, painfully, made his way back to the hospital bed, and was asleep again. Raven had fallen into a natural sleep after Silver healed her shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Silver next awoke, he lay on the large semi-circle couch in Titan's Tower. Raven was propped up on some pillows next to him. "Raven?" he asked. She wore nothing underneath a light blue nightgown and she was wrapped in blankets. _I'm surprised she was strong enough... she got shot by a pistol about ten feet away twice... well she's here now, she must be strong enough. _Silver thought.

"Hey. They let me out of the hospital. When I was strong enough, I finished up the healing work you started. I've just got a scar on my hip.." She turned to the side, and took off some covers. She lifted the nightgown to above her stomach, revealing the back side of her body and legs, and the deep scar on her hip. She let her gown fall back, repositioning herself on the pillows.

"Silver," Raven said, "We need to talk."

"Oh?" Silver cocked an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell us you were part demon." Raven said, in her usual, emotionless voice.

"Three-quarters demon actually." Silver was going to give her the truth, no use fighting it. "And still growing. It wasn't a wolf god that blessed me.. it was a wolf demon that cursed me."

"But.. why?" Raven sounded concerned. "I mean, you loved their kind so much, why would they curse you, even if it was a demon?"

"Well, that's the thing, it's not bad. Normally demons are considered monsters, completely evil, but not really for me. Although my full demon form _is _rather hard to control... it isn't bad, it's just, there. Soon I will be full demon, but it's my human half and my human will that will keep my body human. If I get strong enough, I can become completely half demon half human, instead of this uncontrolled demon form consuming me."

It was hard for Raven to take this all in. _A demon? Wow.. but.. what if he isn't strong enough? _"Are you strong enough to control your demon energy?"

"Well, that's the thing, not yet. You see, I think that Poacher has become a full demon. Otherwise he never would have been able to avoid my blast, for one thing, but I know him pretty well. He's hunted me for years." After telling the story of Poacher, Silver continued, "I think that if I can kill Poacher, by harnessing my demon form, I can completely control it then."

"Well let's find Poacher."

"I also need revenge.." Silver muttered, silver flames covering his hands.

"Calm down Silver. You'll get your vengeance soon enough," Raven said softly. The flames disappeared. "So you say, other than the possibility of losing control, the demon is a good thing?"

"Yes. It is the most noble and powerful of wolves, a good demon. So in a way, if I survive, it is a blessing."

"If you survive.." Raven repeated, choking up.

Silver turned his attention to smaller events. "What about Beast Boy?" he asked.

"Oh.. I set up some.... haunted house-like traps in his room.. with my powers.."

Silver laughed, "Nice." Raven smiled shyly. "Thanks."

Robin entered the large main room. "So you're awake," he stated.

"Yes. And, well..." and he told the entire demon story yet again. When he was through with the questioning, and through with telling Cyborg and Starfire, which lasted a couple hours, the entire room was speechless.

"But.... Silver says it's not a bad thing," Raven said, trying to make _someone _feel better, mostly herself. She was very worried.

"Sounds pretty bad to me," Cyborg said. There was silence for a time, then Robin said, "All of you, get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow we hunt Poacher." Star, Robin, and Cy filed out of the room.

"Raven," Silver said, "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Yes, we go alone." They nodded, and stood to go to bed.

"I love you Silver.." Raven said, tearing up a bit. It was the first time she had actually told him. The words sounded so good to Silver.

"I love you too Raven," Silver replied. "I'll be ok, don't worry about me." They leaned in, very close to each other, and kissed, a long, passionette kiss. Raven held on to the moment, held on the feeling of love. Silver just held on to Raven. The entire room was threatened by Raven's strong emotions, but they were getting less dangerous because of her love.

When the kiss was done, they were both gasping for breath. All Raven could think was, _I can't lose him to some demon.. I just can't..._

Raven settled back down on the couch, after turning the lights out with her powers. Silver lay next to her. They both felt at peace, and fell asleep immidiately.

XXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy had stayed in his room while the rest of the titans were finding out this information about Silver. (Once he got past the traps that scared him nearly to death...) He was still edgy from the scare, but he was also edgy about what else Raven might do to him when she finally confronted him. _Something must be goin' on that's important if she hasn't talked to me yet. Other than them getting themselves in the hospital. _B.B. thought. He had not visited them at all. He was too paranoid, about the whole Raven and Silver situation.

_You're being stupid Beast Boy, _he thought to himself. _Raven is your friend, you should have visited her.._ _ That's it! Raven is my friend! I don't love her, I love Terra! I always loved Terra! Raven was just slipping into her spot... But Terra is gone now, unless someone can revive her. And that _someone _might actually _be _Raven..._ Now his only problem was getting her to help him free Terra.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven and Silver awoke early in the morning, when the sun was just coming up. Silver silently went to his room, to get dressed. He wore a sword at his belt, the thin double-sided blade was razor sharp, and about three feet long. He wore titanium armor on his forearms, along with black gloves. He also wore jeans and a white t-shirt, under his black and red jacket. For a final touch for luck, he wore a wolf's tooth pendant. Raven of course wore her usual attire, plus twin daggers at her hips.

"Ready?" She asked.

"I am, but are you? You were hurt very badly Raven, and you are probably still weak from it."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure Raven? I don't want you going on some chase for a demon if you're not up to full strength.

"I'm fine," she repeated, irritation finding its way into her voice. Silver nodded, deciding not to push the matter. They left the tower, leaving a note to their friends, and headed to the outskirts of the city, to the forest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, a sixteen year old girl with a fiery attitude strolled around downtown Gotham City. She had long red-orange hair to her waist, and bright orange eyes. Despite the cold, she wore a denim skirt and a bright orange

t-shirt. On her back she wore a black traveling backpack, and her hands had brown gloves on them. She had a confident and carefree look on her face. She also seemed ordinary, as Silver had, but she wasn't. She was half fox demon, half human. She was called Foxfire. She also happened to be Silver's best friend.

_Wolfy got himself into more trouble with Poacher... _she sighed. _Guess I'll have to bail him out like always... _she thought with a grin. She shot flames from her hands, warming up, then began sprinting at demon speed towards thew outskirts of town. The rest of the Titans were just waking up.

There you go ppl!!! Next chapter coming soon I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy, and plz keep reading!!!! (I couldn't finish THIS chapter cuz i had ideas for this NEXT chapter so YAY it'll be here soon!)

RAVEN'S WOLF


	6. History of Foxfire

Edited w/ XXXXXXXXXX

Hello ppl I told ya I'd get another chapter going! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own Silver, Poacher, and Foxfire.

Chapter Six: History of Foxfire

Silver and Raven hiked through the woods. Raven didn't know where they were going, but she trusted that Silver did. The wolf boy lifted his nose to the air, wolf powers searching for Poacher's scent. It wasn't much stronger, but it was strong enough for Silver to know he was leading them in the right direction. The fighters didn't say much, they would need to conserve all their energy for the coming battle with the demon Poacher.

Meanwhile in the tower, the titans had received Silver and Raven's note.

_Dear Team,_

_We have gone to search for Poacher alone. The battle will be hard, and it is our battle, especially mine (Silver.) Do not follow us, we don't want you getting hurt for us! We'll be back when we can._

_Silver and Raven_

"NO!" Robin yelled in frustration. They had left without them.

"Guess we'll have to follow," Cyborg said, "And where's B.B.? He's been in his room a lot lately." Just at that moment, the sirens sounded. "Trouble!" Robin said, hurrying over to his computer. He pulled up a video feed of the crime.

"Overload," Starfire said, "The mean computer chip who absorbs machines."

"I guess we can leave them be, this looks serious," Robin said reluctantly. They dragged Beast Boy out of his room, without a word from him, and headed downtown.

From a distance, the young fiery spirited girl Foxfire watched the titans go. _Good, _she thought, _This is Silver's battle, and the only one who is allowed to bail him out is his best friend. Me! _She thought with glee.

XXXXXXXXXX

I suppose if someone were to understand this, they would need to know the history of Foxfire.

When life was normal for Sakarade, when his parents were alive and with him, everything was fine. He was 8 at this time, before he had his powers. His best friend was a girl named Fiona, who is now known as Foxfire. They went together everywhere, and told each other everything. Sakarade really liked Fiona. No, he loved her, a love of friendship. She felt the same. Then _it _happened, when Sakarade was 9, and Fiona was 10. Sakarade's parents were murdered in a gas station robbery. It was during that robbery that Silver was out in the woods, chasing after a wolf. Silver learned of his parents' death, and decided to dedicate his life to stopping petty crimes like the kind that got his parents killed.

Fiona however, as if by fate, was also in that same region of the woods, (which is believed to be a gate to the demon realm,) chasing after a fox, at the same time as Sakarade when he was chasing the wolf. She was as obsessed with foxes as Sakarade was with wolves. The fox she was chasing, a demon female fox named Klarran, gave her a challenge. If she could overcome the pain of the demon energy entering her body, then Klarran would give her fiery powers of a fox demon, and balance the demon and human souls within her. Fiona, being the cocky young girl she was, never backed down from a challenge. And although most 10-year-olds probably wouldn't have been able to endure the pain, Fiona was an especially strong girl.

She had no problem absorbing the demon form. Klarran was impressed, and true to her word. One year later, Fiona, who now went by Foxfire, witnessed her best friend accidentally kill a maniac's girlfriend. She saw Sakarade flee, and went after him, but never caught him. They had been leaving signs and messages for each other ever since, but they never met. That was because Foxfire had a home. Until Poacher came along to her.

Poacher, being the animal killer that he is, had heard of Fox. He hunted her down, and killed both her parents with the same pistol he used five years later to shoot Raven. He shot her parents because they were trying to hide their Fiona. Foxfire escaped, but her parents were long gone.

She met up with Sakarade, who was now known as Silver, shortly afterwards. He was 11 now, and she 12. She took the vow that he did to stop criminals. They then went their separate ways, and not without tears from them both. They were young and foolish at the time, and didn't stay together.

The two animal heros met up frequently from time to time. They still had their old bond that seemed to let the other know where they were always. But Foxfire had strayed farther away, and she had not seen Silver since he was 13. But she figured, with all the trouble he was in, she had better pay a little visit. Besides, she missed her friend. Maybe it was their individual grief for their losses that pulled them into separate paths, but they still loved each other. And Foxfire had always helped Silver out of sticky situations before...

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven sensed that they were being followed. "Stop," she said, turning to look behind them.

"I sense it too," Silver said, turning to look as well. Then he sensed just who it was. "Fox? Foxfire?" He asked, running forward, as the girl walked up the path the two titans had taken.

"Long time no see, Wofly," Fox said with a grin.

"Fox!" Silver yelled, running to her. They embraced, then looked each other over. "You've grown in the past two years," Fox observed. Silver was taller than her.

"So have you," Silver replied.

"Friend of yours?" Raven asked.

"Somethin' like that.." Silver said jokingly. He told Raven the entire story of their friendship, which actually surprised Fox. She didn't think that he would tell anybody about those things.

"I hope you trust her," Fox said somewhat harshly. Raven blushed.

"Ah, she's kinda my.. ah.."

"I see," Fox said. No one said any more about the subject, even when the two girls were introduced.

"I'm so glad to see you Fiona."

"Backatcha Wolfy," she replied. They hugged again, then Fox said, "I'm here to help you."

"You help me?" Silver said, pretending to be shocked. Fox smirked, "Yeah, I'm gonna help ya, and you know what with."

"Poacher." There was silence. Foxfire hoped he would let her help. They both knew he needed all the help he could get, but she knew how much of Silver's battle it was now. She also sensed the tension of the subject, concerning Raven. "He hurt Rae?"

"Yes. He shot her twice and left her for dead, till I turned full demon and nearly killed him."

"Nearly?" Fox asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Almost.."

"Nearly," she stated.

"But he's a demon too...."

"Nearly."

"He missed, shot all of his magic, Poacher dodged, it leveled about three miles of land," Raven filled in for Silver. "Ah," Fox said, thinking about it, "You always were kinda reckless.."

"Hey!"

"It's the truth.." Fox replied. "But back to the point, I have just as much reason to kill this freak as you, he killed both my parents."

"You're right," Silver agreed. "Well then we all have a reason to kill him, so let's go do it now," he suggested.

"Good plan." And they continued hiking, following Poacher's scent.

XXXXXXXXXX

An explosive disc flew through the air, hitting a red computer chip. The chip fell to the ground, cracked. Then men in suits and helmets carrying weapons put the chip in a vehicle, and drove off. Starfire landed, she had been hovering a few feet above the ground. Robin relaxed his tense and ready body. Cybrog's sonic cannon switched back into a normal arm again, and the T-Rex form of Beast Boy changed back to the normal form of B.B.

"That shouldn't have been so hard," Cyborg commented. It had been a very difficult battle.

"We _were _missing teammates," Robin said, "But you're right, defeating Overload should have been a piece of cake."

"We must hurry now to find our friends, we have lost much time thanks to Overload," Starfire said, taking flight again.

"You're right," they agreed. Robin got on his motorcycle, Cyborg and Beast Boy got into the T-Car, and Starfire flew higher into the air. They all sped out of the city, on their way to the forest.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven hiked along with the two frends in silence. Silver knew this girl so much better than he knew her. They were still talking, getting reaquainted, telling about what fights and challenges had arisen in their time apart. Raven noted that Silver made no comments about her.

Suddenly the three demonic heros sensed something. Another demon, a strong one. "Poacher..." Silver muttered with disgust. He was right. At the top of the hill of forested area the heros were climing, stood Poacher. He was not yet in his demon form, but he _was _ready for them.

"Well look who's out of the hospital," he said, pointing his pistol at Raven.

"Don't you DARE!" Silver yelled, leaping forward in a blur. Poacher reacted just in time, releasing a bullet in Silver's direction. Silver easily deflected it with the armor on his forearms, and slashed the pistol in two. He stopped at the other side of Poacher, who had a shocked look on his face as his second favorite gun was suddenly in two pieces. The whole thing happened too fast for Raven or Fox to see.

"Nice, Wolfy, you didn't used to know that trick," Fox said, with her usual unserious attitude.

"You, Fox Girl, DIE!" Poacher raised his mechanical arm, and shot a bullet from the sniper rifle. Fox's entire body flared up with orange flames, and not a moment too soon, and a very powerful fire forcefield deflected the bullet, sending it into a nearby tree.

While Poacher had fired at Fox, he temporarily forgot Silver behind him. Silver had gathered about 2 of his energies into his fist, and slammed it into Poacher's back. Then everything was still. Silver stood there with his fist in the demon's back, the demon with a maniac grin on his face. Then, suddenly Poacher's mechanical arm swung around, hitting Silver's face and knocking him back about five feet onto the ground.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

"Firon, Zeerra, KLARRAN!" Raven and Foxfire screamed at the same time. Foxfire's words were names of fox demons. Then both blasts, of fire and darkness, disappeared, as well as Poacher. Raven and Foxfire slowly looked up, and saw, in the air, the demon form of Poacher.

MWAHAHAHA ANOTHER CLIFFY! haha.. but I promise I'll update again soon!!! (as soon as I figure out what the demon form of Poacher actually looks like.. heh heh...)

RAVEN'S WOLF


	7. Dreaming of His Death

Edited w/ XXXXXXXXXX

Hello ppl chapter again YAY!!!!!! This chapter is kinda sad and morbid.. which means you'll enjoy it more!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, I do own Silver, Poacher, and Foxfire.

Chapter Seven: Dreaming of His Death

It was a horrid sight, Poacher's demon form. His tattoo was still there, and his face looked somewhat like it did in his human form, but the rest was completely changed. He had thin, scaly, torn wings, flapping slowly but steadily, keeping him in the air. His body was covered mostly in a long black cloak, but what could be seen was a scaly mass of tough hide, in the form of legs, arms, and a body. The flesh was also discolored, it was the color of blood. He had no hair, but instead three horns. Under his cloak the shapes of awful demon guns could be seen, waiting to shoot any of them down at any given moment.

"What kind of demon _is _he?" Raven almost yelled in frustration.

"Who the hell cares, I'm taking him down anyway!" Silver screamed, getting to his feet. His hands were covered in a raging fire of silver magic.

"Firon, Zeerra, Klarran, Firon, Zeerra, Klarran....." Foxfire chanted, preparing an assault. She stood straight, her hands forming some symbol. Then Raven threw back her cloak, spread her arms to the air, and yelled, "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!!!!" releasing a great deal of energy at the demon. Poacher held out a deformed looking rifle, and from it shot a red beam of energy, which melted through Raven's attack. It would hit her at any second. "Shit..." she muttered, raising an energy shield. Then Silver released his energy. It was a pure blast of silver flames, which negated both Raven and Poacher's attacks, and went flying off for miles into space.

It was Fox's turn. "Zeerra, Klarran, Firon, ZEERA... KLARRAN!!!!!" And then Poacher tasted the fury of the foxes. And some attack it was, a blazing beam of fire energies. With a roar, Poacher sent beams of energy from the fingers of the hand that wasn't holding the demon weapon. The red energy beams sliced apart Foxfire's attack completely.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS FREAK!" Foxfire yelled in agonizing frustration.

Silver could no longer contain his demon energies. He was fighting it back with all his power and will, but it was too strong. The demon needed blood.

First Silver's eyes changed to blood red, the evil, cruel, blood-thirsty eyes of his demon form. Then in a flash his body was completely demon, as it had been before. Raven submitted to her anger, and the tall, four-eyed form of her in a rage stood next to Silver. Then Foxfire, having total control over her demonic energy, was before them in a demon fox form. She looked the same, but she had a fox nose, ears, and tail.

"Cute," The human form of Silver said sarcastically. The demon fox just grinned.

Then they all three demons prepared their attacks.

XXXXXXXXXX

While this battle was taking place, north-norhteast of the city, Robin and ther rest of the titans were trying to track the missing heros. They were, and not surprisingly, going in completely the wrong direction...

"I think we should go.." Robin began, but then stopped. He stopped because he saw a bright silver flash of energy flying off into the sky, to his right. "That must be them! And it looks like we're late, let's go!" Robin yelled. The titans set off at a fast pace, in the direction of the blast.

XXXXXXXXXX

Silver attacked first, pure rage powering him. He jumped up to where Poacher was, which startled the enemy demon. With a roar, Silver's claws cut through Poacher's right wing. It went limp, and bright, almost glowing blood rained from the sky, falling with the demon. Poacher screamed a stream of curses at Silver, who was diving for his second attack. Poacher had landed on his back, and while still laying there, he raised his rifle, and fired a stream of red energy. It hit Silver's shoulder, and knocked him off course. He landed about ten yards to the right of Poacher, in a crouching position. His shoulder was ripped open, and bleeding freely. His shirt was torn and slowly getting blood stained.

With a harsh scream, Raven sent her energies at the fallen Poacher, who held up his arm to shield him from the attack. For the first time, he spoke, a dark, purely evil and insane voice, "You are too weak!" And he slashed at the energy Raven had sent at him, reflecting it back at her. It hit her and knocked her to the ground. She was no longer a demon. She was just a girl, burned and bleeding, on the ground.

Meanwhile Foxfire had darted behind Poacher, and sent several jets of fire at him. He deflected them all as easily as he had Raven's assault. He then fired a beam from his finger, which went straight through the fox's right thigh. She too, was now unable to fight.

"Just you and me Wolf Boy!" Poacher yelled. When he turned to look, he was almost scared. Silver stood, still wounded horribly, his eyes open wide and eager to kill, hands flaming, and the most confident look was on his face.

"YOU'VE HURT MY FRIENDS FOR THE LAST TIME!!!!!!" Silver screamed in rage. He lunged forward, a flaming fist flying. It was blocked by the good left wing of Poacher. Poacher then fired his rifle at point-blank range, right into Silver's chest. Silver's body flared up in magic at the last second, sending the blast through Poacher's remaining wing. The melting flesh of the wing fell of in heaps of thick blood. Poacher screamed in pain and rage. But he no longer had protection against Silver's punch.

The punch hit home, knocking Poacher back about ten yards. He stayed on his feet, however. He then reached into his cloak, and produced another, even more horrid looking weapon. He fired them both. It seemed that his demon energy was what powered the weapons. Silver easly evaded the beams, with his speed, and leaped into the air, fist glowing. Before he landed he released a ball of magic from his fist, which was destroyed by Poacher's rifles. The beams flew at Silver, who barely had time to react. He raised his arms, still in mid-air, forming an X. The blasts burned away the skin, and sliced through the flesh.

Silver fell to the ground. Poacher was approaching slowly, laughing insanely, going in for the kill. _Damn it.. _Silver thought, _I can't end it like this! _He was laying in a pool of his own blood, his flesh on his arms burned as if he were laying in white hot flames, and his shoulder hurt just as much when he even moved his arm. And still, Poacher drew closer.

The titans were almost to the fight, but not yet, for the battle kept moving farther away from where it started.

"YOU DIE NOW!!!" Poacher screamed, bringing the sharp tips of the weapons down on where Silver lay. For a second it looked as if Poacher had won. Then he saw the truth. Silver had caught the blades between his fingers, and in one motion, threw them aside and slammed into Poacher. He was at his magic's end now, and flames covered his body. He started slashing at Poacher, ripping away the red flesh, the cloak, and the weapons. When he was done, he was on the ground in human form, laying in a pile of flesh and blood, and completely soaked in the red liquid.

Raven slowly made her way over to him, trying to help him. Foxfire did the same. But when they saw him, they knew it was not a victory. Poacher was dead, yes, but the demon part of Silver had triumphed over the human part. Slowly, Silver's body glowed silver, and then it slowly faded away, his soul drifting off to some lost place. He was gone.

"No..." Raven said, not believing what she had seen. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Her powers flared, leveling everything around her in a hellish blaze of black energy. She was her demon form of rage again. She couldn't take it. She brought her hands to her head, trying to hold it in, then slowly melted back to the girl she was.

Foxfire was just as shocked and upset. She couldn't say anything. She just ran, ran into the woods, and didn't stop until she fell over and couldn't run any longer.

The team realized what happened, when they arrived shortly afterwards, and carried Raven home. She seemed to be deep in meditation. She would mutter things like, "Just fading.. fading..." or, "... couldn't... not real...."

They were all very deeply saddened by Silver's death. None of the titans talked, they just went to sleep, for it had grown late.

XXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in a dark part of the woods, deep within, a young girl with fire red hair lay dreaming.

_He killed the suffering wolf at his feet. Sakarade released a blast. It hit the truck, blowing it up. Poacher's face twisted into rage as he saw the boy flee. She ran after him, but was too slow. But she kept running, running, running... then she went home._

_She got his message. They might be able to visit soon. Then she heard a knock on the door. Her mom answered it. It was that same man, Poacher. He asked about her. He had a gun. Her mom said she wasn't home, and tryed to close the door. Her dad came running in, telling her to hide. Then Poacher shot her mom, then her dad. They were left to die. Then the man called Poacher walked into the house. Foxfire ran again. Out of the house, out of the town. She kept running, running, running.... then she met him again. _

_She met with him, atop a cliff deep within the woods. They each took vows, to fight crime. She kissed him, then they parted. _

_She learned of what happened, and went to help. She met him, for the first time in two years. They hugged and talked, then she fought alongside him. Then she watched as his body faded away, leaving his soul to drift as well. She watched, as the demon consumed him, and he was killed. She watched, as her best friend in the whole world, the boy she loved, was taken from her. And then she ran. She kept running, running, running... until she dropped, unable to go further, and lay asleep. _

_She was back in the same forest where she had aquired her powers. Raven was with her. They had just fought something, she didn't know what. They were both in great pain. They entered a cave. Inside they found Silver. She took him, with Raven, and together they ran away from that place, and kept running, running, running.... until they got to their home. _

Foxfire suddenly awoke with a start. It was dawn. She had been dreaming, dreaming of her old memories, dreaming of Silver's death. But she also had another dream. In a cave, with Raven. She saw Silver, and suddenly, she knew what she had to do. "I'm coming," she whispered aloud.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at the tower, Raven had recovered from her trance-like state, but she was still in great dispair. No one tried to talk to her, she just stayed in her room all day, everyday. It had been like that for a week now. Then she heard a knock on her door. "What?" she snapped.

"You have a visitor Raven," she heard Robin's voice say.

"Come in," she said hastily. Robin opened the door, and walked in, with Foxfire.

"Raven," Fox said, "I know what we must do, to get him back."

There you go I hope you liked it!!!!!!! Is Silver really gone? cries... But where did his sould go? And was Fox seeing into the future? READ MORE AND FIND OUT! :P

RAVEN'S WOLF


	8. The Fallen One

Edited w/ XXXXXXXXXX

Hello I apologize for not updating in a while! I hope you like this chapter!! And yes the Terra stuff WILL come pretty soon I just don't know when...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own Silver, Foxfire, and Poacher.

Chapter Eight: The Fallen One

"What?" Raven snapped, unwilling to believe that there even _was _a way to get Silver back. Foxfire only nodded. "How?" Raven demanded.

"Follow me," Foxfire answered, leaving the room, without turning to see if Raven followed her. Foxfire walked all the way out of the tower, leaving Raven in her room, who was too scared to follow. _What if it's not real? Then I'll just get my hopes up and then... nothing.. _Raven doubted, _NO! I must at least _try _to get him back! I have to try... _

Raven emerged out of what seemed like nowhere behind Foxfire, who was still walking. She had phased through the window and flown down. Foxfire didn't greet her or anyhting of the sort. She immediately began telling Raven what they had to do.

"When Silver was consumed by his demon form, he didn't really die. The demon energies took over the human ones, but by that time the demon energies were fully unleashed, and almost dead. They had used all of their power to destroy Poacher. So Silver's human form was sent away, to the Gate, and the demon form died and vanished. The Gate is in the region of the woods where Silver and I aquired our powers. He was sent there, and is fighting for his life not to be sucked in by the Gate, and cast into demon world where his soul will be destroyed." Foxfire said all of this somewhat quickly, and without pausing or showing any emotion.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Raven asked. If Silver was fighting demons, they had to hurry.

"It's a long walk," Fox said, a hint of her usual playfullness in her voice, as she started sprinting towards the woods. She was extremely fast. "Wait!" Raven called, flying after her as fast as she could go. Raven followed her for two hours, neither of them stopping. Their love for Silver was driving them both, and it was pushing them as far as they could go.

Finally Foxfire stopped. They were very deep in the woods, and Raven had no idea _where _they actually were, but she didn't really care. Fox pointed forward, and Raven looked.

There were caves, lots of them, among the trees. In front of the highest cave, there stood a stone figure, about 12 feet tall. It had six eyes, and long hair, just below its shoulders. It had six wings, also stone, protruding from its back. In its hand there was a thin sword, at least 8 feet in length. Even though the weapon was stone, it looked as if it could still carve through the thickest steel. The figure also had a long staff on its back, that appeared to be strapped on, but a belt across the thing's chest. The staff would have been intimidating to look at, if your eyes were not then drawn into the clothing. It was the most detailed stone they had ever seen. Every rinkle, texture, it was all there. It was a little too lifelike for the two girl's liking, especially since it would be dark within the hour.

"Be careful," Raven whispered. Foxfire, who had seemed like she knew exactly what to do before, seemed to know nothing about this. The two girls approached the caves slowly, keeping their eye on the terrible stone figure the whole time. When they were within a yard away from the first cave entrance, a voice spoke. It was a purely dark and cold voice, that penetrated your mind, and even your soul, "Who goes there?" The voice asked. It was calm, as well as menacing.

Both fighters instantly knew what had spoken. They looked up and saw the figure, no longer stone. It was now very much alive, and in full color. It's eyes were blood red. All six wings were black as night, as was its hair and clothing. It wore, they now saw for sure, long robes. It appeared to be male, despite the long hair, and heavily muscled arms were bare, as well as its face, and the skin was very pale, almost white. The girls also noticed, for the first time, that it appeared to have a broken halo floating over its head. The ring of shining gold was crooked and incomplete.

"Our names," Foxfire began, she, like Raven, felt that they had to answer this thing. "Our names are Fiona and Raven." The thing seemed not to hear them, and spoke again, "I am guardian of the Gate. I am a Fallen One, a seraph fallen from heaven, and am now a seraph of hell. (For those of you who don't know a seraph is an angel w/ six wings.) I sense your intentions, and I know the one of which your thoughts dwell on." The seraph seemed to slightly smile when his comment made Raven and Foxfire tense up in fear. "And, I shall not allow you to pass. The wolf must be sent to the demon realms, for he has failed." And with that, faster than any mortal could see, the seraph flew forward, it's cruel sword raised. Foxfire's demon/fox senses picked up the movement, and knocked Raven out of the way. The sword hit the ground, and caused an explosion of black fiery light. When the flash was over, a large portion of the ground was gone. "Don't bother running," the black angel said in the same, calm voice.

"We don't need to run! Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven cried out, producing a black sword of her own, made of energy.

"Didn't know you could do that.." Fox commented.

"Go get Silver!" Raven shouted, raising her sword to meet the seraph's. They met with a bright flare of energy. Raven was surprised how strong the angel was, and almost lost her balance. He raised the sword again, ready to strike at the girl. The sword came down, and in a flash, all that remained in the sword's wake, was Raven's blue cloak.

XXXXXXXXXX

At Titan's Tower, Cyborg looked out his window, in the direction that the two rescuers had headed. _They won't come back. We'll never see any of them again. _Cyborg knew. "Cyborg?" Robin asked from behind him.

"Yeah?" Cy asked, not turning to look.

"I'm sure they'll come back, with Silver."

"Yeah. Whatever you say." Robin left the room, and headed to his own room. He met Starfire on the way, in the hall. "Hi Star," Robin said.

"Hello Robin," she answered.

"Where are you headed to?" Robin asked.

"To Beast Boy's room, he seems to be having, 'love' problems," Star explained. Robin would have laughed, but not now, with Raven and Foxfire missing, not to mention Silver. "I see," Robin answered.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yes Star?" Robin asked. Star's tone of voice sounded akward, she sounded almost nervous. "What is it?" he asked again.

"I believe I may be having some 'love' problems of my own."

"Oh?" Robin was getting nervous too now.

"Well you see Robin, there is a boy that I love." Robin felt his heart shoot to his throat. _It couldn't be you Robin, _he thought to himself, _otherwise she wouldn't be telling you. Yeah, that's right, you're just her friend. Nothing more, not ever. _He managed a nod. "You see Robin, he and I are very close, but I'm not sure what to do." Starfire looked at Robin, waiting for advice.

"Ah, I would tell him.." Robin managed to say.

"I don't know if I can Robin," Starfire said, looking like she was deep in thought. "It is quite... racking of the nerves, you understand, yes?" Robin nodded.

"I think you should try Star, if he loves you back."

"I don't know if he does dearest friend Robin."

"Can you tell me who it is?" Robin asked. _It'd better not be Beast Boy!!!!! No, it wouldn't be if she was heading to his room to talk about 'love' problems. _

"You see Robin, if I told _you _who it was, then I would have to overcome my fear of telling the boy that I loved him." And she flew off, leaving Robin in shock, picking out slowly what exactly she had said. _Is it me? _ Robin asked himself, suddenly excited.

Meanwhile, Star made her way quickly too Beast Boy's room, and knocked softly.

"Come in," Beast Boy called. Starfire walked in, closing the door behind her. "Oh hey Star, ah, thanks for coming."

"It is alright Beast Boy," she said, sensing his nervousness. "I will be glad to help you with your problems, and I will tell no one."

"Thanks Star. Well, it goes like this..."

XXXXXXXXXX

The Fallen One looked confused for a split second. Raven had gone dark-bird and phased behind him. Her cloak however, had been caught by the seraph's sword, and was now at the angel's feet. Raven's sword came down hard on the beast's neck, slicing it open. The seraph looked stun for a second, but then his flesh healed mostly, leaving only a thin trickle of blood. "Nice attempt," he said, and reached quickly for his staff with his left hand. He flung it around his head, sending it flying at the levitating girl who had injured him. "AHHH!!!" Raven cried out as the end of the staff hit her chest, knocking her out of the sky. She lay on the ground, trying to get up.

The staff sprung from where it had landed into the seraph's left hand. It was made of thin black wood, with lettering carved that Raven couldn't read. And who knew what magic it possesed, especially in the hands of this creature. His wings fluttered softly as he approached the crawling girl, sword raised.

"Get him?" Foxfire muttered under her breath, "How the hell am I supposed to 'get' him?" She ran from cave to cave, peeking in each one. They were all small, and empty. Foxfire glanced around, looking for the next cave to check, when she saw a cave that looked familiar. "That's the one!" she shouted, though she was talking to no one. "That's the one in my dream!" She ran forward at full speed.

The seraph suddenly turned from his advance on Raven. Raven took this as an oppurtunity to stop pretending to be hurt, and attack. She sprung to her feet, chanting her three words. Out of her hands came a beam of black energy, The seraph was still looking at Fox, ready to stop her, and hardly noticed the attack. The energy was about to hit him, but suddenly, though the angel had done nothing, the beam went to the tip of the creature's staff, and was absorbed.

"Stop," the seraph said quietly. Then it seemed as if everything was frozen. Neither Foxfire nor Raven could move a muscle, and the forest seemed unusually still. Raven was screaming out inside in frustration. Nothing could move, except this seraph, this guardian. "You are in a spirit time-freeze. Only spirits like myself may move about, within a radius of half a mile where it was activated. So now I'll decide what to do with you. I may as well let you speak before you die." The staff made a slight movement, and the area around Raven and Foxfire's heads was unfrozen. "Why," the seraph began, "Do you wish to save this boy, when he is clearly not strong at all, if a mere demon form destroyed him?"

"Because," Raven began, "Us mortals, I suppose you could say, well our lives are not consumed with power wishes. We don't care how strong Silver is, yet we still want him back." This statement seemed to confuse the seraph. "We want him alive and with us, because we love him." At those last words, a change suddenly seemed to be about the seraph.

"I-I once loved.. before.. I fell. I know not how you feel, young mortal human demons." Raven spoke again.

"Then you know that we will find a way to get him back, no matter how far it takes us. Because we love him more than life itself, more than er.. death, in your case I suppose..."

"I understand," the seraph said, bowing its head. As it did so, the time-freeze evaporated. As it did so, all the black on the seraphs body and clothing slowly faded into white, and his skin became colored, and not so faded to white. After his change, he was somewhat handsome. "I once loved, an angel, named Salisa. Then I fell... You may pass, and what you wish for shall be granted." Then the seraph slowly melted into heaven, where to this day he lives with his wife, the beautiful Salisa.

Raven and Foxfire did not say a word. It went as in Fox's dream. They entered the cave, and found Silver, asleep. It seemed he was restored, from what magic the seraph had done. And, Raven and Foxfire immediately sensed, his demon energies were there, in perfect balance, just as they were meant to be with this wolf boy. They lifted him gently, left the cave, and ran.

They ran for two hours, carrying the boy, who was still asleep. They ran and ran, until they got home. To Titan's Tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well I met this girl," Beast Boy started, "And I loved her at first sight. But she ran off, because she thought I'd betrayed her. Then we met up again, and she and I were falling in love, but it turns out that she had gone down a different path, and was forced to betray us. We were forced to destroy her, but she went good in the end, and saved us all, turning herself to stone in the process."

"Terra," Starfire said softly. Beast Boy nodded.

"Terra. So she was gone. It took me a long time to get over all she'd done, and I never really did. But then, my heart felt empty, and I needed to put something in that empty place. So I thought that I loved Raven, and I did some really stupid things because of it. And now I'm in this mess, and I now see that all I really want is Terra back."

"That can be arranged," A voice said from the door. Starfire and B.B.'s gazes shot to the doorway, and met the strange, glowing almost, multi-colored eyes of their newest friend.

"Silver!"

Haha, there you go! Chapter Nine coming soon, enjoy!

RAVEN'S WOLF


	9. A Little Witchcraft

Edited w/ XXXXXXXXXX

Yay yay Silver's back Terra's coming... yay yay!! ok ya ya... w/e..

I'd like to thank all my reviewers, b/c you are who keep me writing this the most, so thankyou!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. You know who _I _own. (YOU'D BETTER!!!!!!!)

Chapter Nine: A Little Witchcraft

"Silver!" Starfire exclaimed, flying over to embrace her friend. Silver laughed.

"Hey Star."

"Oh we have worried our balongorfnians off over you!"

"Um... that's.. flattering Star. I'm back though, it's good to see you both," he said with a nod in Beast Boy's direction.

"Good to have you back man," Beast Boy said, still contemplating Silver's words. _"All I really want is Terra back." "That can be arranged." _What did he mean by that?

Robin and Cyborg appeared at the door, having already met the three survivors. They went down to the main room to talk. Once they were all together, Robin spoke, "What happened?" And they told it all, the running and the meeting the seraph. About how he and Raven had fought, until he froze them in time. Then how he allowed them to speak, and their explanation (though they left out what the actual explanation was,) had made him remember his past. They told how he turned good again, restoring and balancing Silver, and then floated back to heaven. When they were done, most everyone was speechless. Finally Robin found his voice.

"So.. what did you tell this guy that made him stop fighting you?"

Raven answered, "We told him why we wanted to save Silver."

"Because he's your fr- wait a second," he grinned knowingly, realizing the truth. "You told him you loved him, didn't you two?" Raven blushed, and looked down, an annoyed look upon her face. _Stupid bird boy.... _

"Oh joyous!" Starfire yelled, "We must celebrate this love of-" She stopped talking suddenly, and sat down blushing. Because of Silver's return, she had temporarily forgotten her talk with Robin. Raven was glad she shut up. By now Cyborg and Beast Boy knew as well, but said nothing, well, Beast Boy kinda already knew. Foxfire, who had said nothing the whole time, stayed silent. She couldn't tell Silver, but she loved him. _Loved _him loved him, not just as the great friends they were. And to see him with Raven hurt her... a lot.

No one said anymore on the subject. After answering a few more questions about the ordeal... ok after talking the whole night, everyone finally went to bed at 11:30. Beast Boy left first, wanting to catch Silver in the hall and ask him about earlier, about Terra. Foxfire said goodnight, hugged most everybody, and went to her temporary room. Cyborg said good night, and shut down in his room, and Robin left quietly, wanting to talk to Star in the hallway. That left Raven and Silver, after Starfire left as well.

"Thankyou Raven, for coming to get me," Silver said. Raven gave a half smile.

"It was no trouble." Then, the happiness that had been waiting to burst since she saw him alive was let loose. She practically jumped on him, hugging him and holding him, laughing the whole time. Silver laughed along with her, so glad to be back. No one had asked him yet about his experiences in the realm of the dead.

Finally they quieted. "I love you Raven," Silver whispered in the girl's ear.

"I love you too," She whispered back, leaning forward. They kissed, the kiss that may as well have been their first, because it felt just as fresh and felt just as good.

And from shadows of the doorway, Foxfire stood and cried silently, then left again, back to her room.

"Goodnight Raven," Silver said, kissing her quickly one more time.

"Goodnight Silver." She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, and left for her room. That left Silver alone to trudge up the stairs and down hallways. He was about to enter his room when he saw Beast Boy approach from his left. He turned to face him.

"Hey, ah, Silver," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah?"

"What you said earlier... about, you know, 'That can be arranged' what did you mean?"

"Ah, that. Well we're going to get her back for you."

"Really?" Beast Boy asked. "You would really do that for me? How _can _you do it?"

"Yes, yes we would, and," Silver said with a grin, "With a little witchcraft." He said no more and went to his room, falling asleep quickly. Beast Boy went to his room as well, but of course got no sleep, being so excited. _Terra might really come back, if they can pull it off! TERRA!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _"YEAH!!!!!!" He cried outloud, earning him a "SHUT UP!!!!" From Silver down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Starfire had met up with Robin in the hallway. "Hello Robin," she said blushing slightly. She had guessed what he wanted to see her about.

"Hey Star," he said, strangely he was not nervous.

"What is it Robin?" She asked, trying to act casual.

"I just wanted to tell you something. Star, if you ever need to tell me anything, anything at all, I'm here for you."

"Thankyou Robin, that means a lot. Um.. did you have anything in mind you wanted to hear?"

"Ah.. about what you said earlier.." Robin had driven himself crazy making sure the meaning was what he thought it was. "What did you mean by that?"

"By what Robin?" Starfire was pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"Ah.. about the overcoming your fear if you were to tell me who you loved..."

"Oh that." Neither said anything for a minute. "Well..."

"It's ok Starfire, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Goodnight," he made a move to head for his room.

"Robin wait!" Star said quickly. "I need to tell you something." Robin looked at her, waiting for her to speak again. "I love you," and she left.

"She... she.... she.... she.....she.... loves me?"

XXXXXXXXXX

_BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEP _

"DAMN ALARM CLOCK!" The clock exploded as Silver got out of bed. He crossed his room and went into the bathroom, undressing. He turned the water on and got into the shower.

Meanwhile Raven woke as well, and went down to the kitchen to prepare tea for Silver and herself. She was surprised to fine Foxfire there, making... tea.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, her voice sounding irritated.

"Making tea," Foxfire said innocently. _Oh my god. There is no fucking way she's gonna start this. _Raven thought. _This is the oldest trick in the book, COPY THE ONE HE LOVES TO GET HIM TO LOVE HER!!!!!!!! NOT GONNA HAPPEN RED HEAD!!!! _The tea exploded. It just about scared Fox to death. She recovered and glared at Raven.

"Wasn't me." Raven said in her usual mono-tone voice. _Tch, too bad it _was _me. _Raven thought, gathering the materials needed to prepare tea. Foxfire said nothing and sat down on the couch. She turned on the tv and began flipping through channels. Silver came down shortly, and he and Raven had their tea.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven, Silver, and Beast Boy stood on the outside of a cave, motionless. They stared into the black entrance. Silver raised his hand, creating a ball of illuminating energy, and led the way. The trio was on a quest to restore Terra. Raven had recently learned the final skills that she needed to know to change Terra back from stone. It was three days since Silver was restored himself.

Beast Boy and Raven followed behind Silver. "You sure this is gonna work?" Beast Boy asked, for about the umpteenth and a half time.

"Positive.." Raven said, annoyed.

"Just checking," Beast Boy said.

"Shut up we're here," Silver said, unexpectedly jumping up the the platform of rock Terra was on. His jump, just a blur, was too fast for anyone to see. Beast Boy in the form of a hawk and Raven flew up to the platform as well.

The stone image of Terra was scaringly similar to the seraph, but only Raven recognized this fact. It stood on a little outcropping of rock, outstrechting over a hundred foot drop to bubbly looking rock. It was once molten lava, until Terra did her work. They were in a giant cave, a few hundred feet across, with a jagged circular ceiling. Light shown from holes far above, so they could all see the statue very clearly.

Beast Boy looked at Raven, and she nodded, walking forward. When she was only a foot or so away from Terra, she stopped, and sat down on the stone. She spread out various strange ingredients that she had gathered over the past few days, and began reciting some incantation in a strange language. Slowly she rose into the air, and the statue form of Terra started to glow, and the stone slowly melted away, like it was just the casing. Then, for a brief second, Terra stood before them, then collapsed, but was caught by Raven.

"Where.. am I?" Terra asked.

"It's us Terra, you're back," Beast Boy said, taking a step forward.

"Who are you?" Terra asked.

_Terra, listen. _Raven said telepathically. _We are your friends. You were turned to stone, when you saved us all. We've changed you back. You have temporarily lost your memory, but in time, it will return. _

"Who's Terra?" Terra asked.

"What is wrong with her?" Beast Boy asked worried, and speaking quickly.

"She has lost her memory, but it will return soon," Raven explained. Beast Boy was slightly less tense upon hearing the second fact.

"Get away, I don't know you!" Terra shouted turning to run. That's when her eyes locked with Beast Boy's, and she felt alright. Comfortable. She stopped. "Take me home?" she asked.

"Sure," Raven answered. _I kinda think I know these guys, except him,_ Terra thought, refering to Silver, _he's all dark, he keeps in the shadows and he hasn't said a word. I wonder what's up with him. _Suddenly Raven cut into Terra's thoughts, _That's... just him. _She said, explaining. _Oh._

XXXXXXXXXX

The four titans got to the tower, and explained everything to the rest of the titans. When this all began, Silver slipped away unnoticed. In a blur he was outside Foxfire's room. He pushed the door open as quietly as he had been the entire time, and entered at the same noise level. Fox didn't noticed until Silver slammed the electric sliding door shut.

"Ah!" she screamed. "Silver.. damn you.. did you have to do that?"

"Yes."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." A blank look from Silver. "You're mean, I don't want to talk to you." A blank look. "Damn it let's talk," Foxfire said in frustration.

"What's wrong Fox?"

"Oh nothing... nothing... nothing...." She said plastering on a fake look of joy.

"Right," Silver left. _Oh nothing's wrong... I'm just watching you and Raven have a great time together and I'm left out of it all.... oh that's nothing. _

XXXXXXXXXX

"Starfire?" Robin asked her from where she sat at the couch.

"Yes friend?" she asked, pretending to not know what he was going to say.

"I love... you too Starfire." Star was speechless.

"You.. you love _me_?" she asked.

"Yes Star, I have for a really...well a really long time. I have always loved you Starfire."

"Um.. do you want to go on.. a date?" Star asked, making sure she got the right Earth word. Robin smiled.

"I'd love to, Star."

There you go! Enjoy! Chapter Ten whenever.

RAVEN'S WOLF


	10. The Friends That They Are

Edited w/ XXXXXXXXXX

Hello thankyou all for your wonderful reviews!!!!!! Indigo Wolf - Yes ur right, I'm not so sure what I'll do about that.

Hello, my sincerest apologies for the length of time it took to update.. I'm bad about that I PROMISE I'll try to do better, and Kiko, not like UV updated in a while either! P

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter Ten: The Friends That They Are

"So Star," Robin continued, "I'll meet you down here at say, seven?"

"The hour of the seven would be most wonderful yes Robin," Star said, hardly containing her joy. _Does she really love me though? _Robin kept wondering to himself. _I still can't believe I told her that I loved her... but I hope it'll work out for the better. _

After that, Starfire and Robin went and did normal things, that they did everyday. Raven and Beast Boy had other troubles to worry about however, and they were much more complicated than dates.

"What is-"

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Beast Boy screamed, knocking Terra's hand out of the way. She was about to initiate the launch sequence for the T-Ship.

"Aww.." Terra complained, "You're mean..."

"You can _really _stop talking like that now Terra," Raven said in annoyance, refering to the girl's whiny tone.

"What's wrong with the way she's talking?" Beast Boy asked. Raven raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean that? Oh it's not annoying! It's cute!" Raven almost fell over.

"Huh?" Terra asked. "Green Boy think I cute?" Then she started laughing. Raven almost destroyed several things trying to keep in her frustration.

They were at the roof, where other than a few buttons, Terra couldn't do much damage. _Thank God she hasn't discovered her powers yet... _Raven thought.

"Rock moving, rock moving!!!!" Terra shouted as she, without knowing it, brought a giant rock hurtling towards them.

"No SHIT!" Raven yelled, stopping the rock with her powers. For a second their powers were merged, and Terra suddenly remembered something. She remembered how it had been when she and Raven were fighting over those rocks, each using their powers. She dropped the rock. She looked normal again, and she collapsed to her knees. Beast Boy bent down to see what was wrong. she threw her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"What's wrong Terra?" Beast Boy asked, deeply concerned.

"I did... all those things... you should have left me as a statue!" She cried out. She jumped into the air, and a rock came to her aid. She flew off on it faster than anyone could react.

"No, TERRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXX

It was seven. Robin had _finally _perfected his looks and Starfire had _finally _picked the 'perfect' dress. (She only has three dresses.) It was a white nightgown sort of dress, with a silver rimmed v-neck, stretching down to expose quite a bit of skin, which with Robin around, could be potentially hazardous. Robin wore a tux, along with his same old mask.

Robin walked down the stairs, and the door slid open. When he entered Star perked up happily. "Hello Robin!" she greeted him, flying over with a hug. Robin couldn't take his eyes off her. "You... you look beautiful Star," he said.

She blushed, "Thankyou Robin, you look most nicely as well, yes?" Robin grinned.

"Thanks." They stood there for a few seconds, then Robin, after checking his watch, said, "So, I guess we'll get going. Where do you want to go?"

Starfire didn't know, so they decided to pick on their walk downtown. They held hands and talked softly, then ended up going to some cheap but good restaurant. For such as casual restaurant, they looked quite out of place with their nice clothes on. Robin ignored the stares from people in jeans and jackets, and sat down by a window, at a table for two. Starfire sat opposite him, and looked out the window at the street, thoughts of her love for Earth, and Robin, filling her head. She saw a single snowflake fall to the ground, then turned as a voice said, "What'll it be?"

Robin checked over the menu again. Starfire hadn't looked at all, so Robin went ahead and said, "Ah, we'll take two Spaghetti dinners, with rolls, salads, and breadsticks." After the waitress had taken that down, she said, "Anything to drink, hon?"

Before Starfire could say 'mustard please!' Robin answered, "Water will be fine, thanks." The waitress nodded slightly and left, posting the order outside the kitchen on her way to the backdoor, for her cigarette break.

The two love-birds talked a while, waiting for their food to come. Star of course was facinated by the now falling snow. She had seen snow before, but it was still rather new to her.

"Tell me Robin," she said, "will we get to pound out all the live waste of each other with snowballs?" This was her way of asking if they were gonna pound the crap out of each other in a snowball fight.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to do that," Robin said, noticing that their food had come already. The waitress set it all on the table, and left. It was a rather large meal, and they each had one.

A heaping plate of spaghetti, and several large meatballs was accompanied by a plate of breadsticks, in front of Robin. Starfire had the same in front of her, and there was a giant salad bowl in the middle of the table, next to a plate of large, steaming rolls. _I really don't want to pay for all this... _Robin though, half jokingly to himself. But when he glanced up to see Star smile at the display of food, he knew she was worth every penny.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Terra's gone?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Raven said, "She remembered everything, and then she flew off."

"And B.B. went to look for her?"

"Yeah."

"What'd I miss?" Silver said, walking onto the roof.

"Terra's gone," Raven said.

"She remebered everything-" Cyborg continued, but was cut off.

"And then she flew-" Raven tried to get out.

"She flew off, and then B.B..."

"He went to look-"

No one seemed to notice that Silver wasn't listening anymore, and had already gotten the gist of the story. Just when Raven and Cyborg finally shut up, Foxfire appeared in a blurry flash. "What'd I miss?" Raven just slapped her forehead and let Cyborg explain. "Oh..." was all Fox had to say when Cy was done.

"Yeah."

"So are we gonna try to find Beast Boy or not?" Fox asked.

"Let him be," Cyborg said. "This thing with Terra, he's the only one who can fix it."

Fox nodded, "I understand." She turned to go, with a look of slight anger at Silver. She was still not at peace with the relationship between him and Rae. "Wait!" Silver called, stepping over to her. "I know it's dark, and cold, but do you wanna, go for a walk?" He paused, seeking Raven's approval. Her face revealed nothing, but he went ahead with it anyway. "Ah, sure, a walk would be nice.." Fox said, walking towards Silver. _A 'walk' huh? _Raven thought to herself. _Whatever..._

Foxfire, followed by Silver, jumped off the top of the tower in a flash, landing in a crouch on the ground. Then they walked towards the small bridge connecting the tower's island to the rest of the city. "Oh," Foxfire began, "You know as well as I do we both love the cold, and dark." Silver grinned.

"You're right," he said. "Kinda weird comin' from a chick who can spew flames from her a-"

"SILVER!" she yelled, shoving him. "Don't say such things," she mocked a shiver of disgust. _This is great! _Fox thought, _We're finally becoming the friends that we are. _

They got to the city, and before the two knew any different, their hands slipped in place together at their sides. Fox pointed to the bright lights and sounds the two were approaching. "Carnival?" she asked.

"Sure," Silver replied, picking up the pace. Together they ran like little kids, hand in hand, to the carnival, ready for a nigth of fun.

Meanwhile a dark pair of eyes watched the friends in sadness and anger. _You'd better not do this to me...Silver..._

XXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy sniffed the ground again, in the form of a bloodhound. The girl's scent was getting much stronger. _Almost there Terra. _Beast Boy thought. _I'm almost there. _

About a quarter mile away, a young teenage girl sat crying her eyes out, in the middle of a great grassy plain, far outside Gotham. She heard someone coming, and looked up, but not before having a stone ready to hurl if any enemies were approaching. Her heart filled with sorrow and joy as she saw who approached. Beast Boy.

XXXXXXXXXX

As two figures walked into a busy world and fun, two other figures, Robin and Starfire walked out of it. They were hand in hand, slowly making their way down the sidewalk. They had somehow eaten all of their meal. Maybe not eating breakfast or lunch helped..

Every now and then they would talk or laugh together, and sometimes they just walked slowly, enjoying each other's company. The snow had stopped long ago, and none of it stuck, but it was fun while it lasted. _Maybe Star's the one... _Robin thought dreamily, _Stop talking like that Robin! Why am I thinking about _that _kind of stuff? But I'm in love with Starfire, this alien girl. I guess there just wasn't a bride for me on Earth, so destiny had to intervene. And destiny brought me Starfire. _

"Robin," Starfire said, in a not cheerful, but not unhappy, tone.

"Yeah Star?" Robin asked. They stopped walking and dropped hands. Then Starfire grasped both of Robin's hands, pulling them to her chest. Robin wasn't used to the contact and signs of affection, but he wasn't complaining.

"Are we in love?" she asked. Robin had to think for a minute.

"Well Star," he said finally, "if I love you, and you love me, then yes, we are in love."

"But Robin.."

"Yes?"

"Well, Raven once told me that there was a difference between loving someone and being in love. I am in love with you Robin."

"And I with you," Robin replied. "Someone told me once, to be with my best friend, to marry them. You are my best friend Starfire, because I will always want to be with you. So yes, I am in love with you." Starfire was much happier now.

Suddenly, after a minute, it dawned on the two how close they were. _All I'd have to do is lean forward... _Robin was thinking. But Starfire did that first. She leaned in, and her lips pressed against Robin's, in the middle of the sidewalk at night and all. Robin's tongue tasted Starfire's lips, so sweet, new and exciting, yet familiar all at the same time. His tongue was invited in. They stood there, kissing passionately, until neither could breathe any longer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy and Terra sat on the cold ground. Beast Boy had done his best to make Terra feel better about all that she had done. After it was all done, Terra put her head on Beast Boy's shoulder and cried. She didn't stop crying for a long time, and Beast Boy didn't try to say anything to her. He just hugged her and comforted her the best he could.

After Terra had had enough crying, she gave Beast Boy a strangling hug, not unlike Starfire's hugs. "Are you ready to go home?" Beast Boy asked, yawning.

Terra, her eyes closed, nodded, and said, "In the morning..." then the two slowly fell backwards and fell asleep laying on their backs, closed eyes staring up at the stars.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Got any money?" Silver asked Fox, standing at the ticket stand, holding up the whole line.

"Yeah." Silence.

"Can I have some?" Silver asked finally.

"Sure." Silver smiled inwardly. She had picked up this trick of being difficult from him.

"Can I have some...now?"

"Oh right, sure," and to the great relief of the impatient waiters in the line, she pulled out some cash from her pocket, and handed it to Silver. They bought as many tickets as they could but saved some money for food.

"Merry Go Round?" Fox asked.

Silver laughed, "Sure.." they went and wasted some tickets on that, about five times. (Fox brought a lot of money.) They were having a blast, and finally, for the first time in days, were great friends again. Silver, thoughts of Raven nowhere to be found in his head, couldn't wait for the ferris wheel.

RAVEN'S WOLF


	11. Coming Close Together

Edited w/ XXXXXXXXXX

Yay a new chapter!!! Thx for all the reviews plz keep them coming!!!!!! If I get un-lazy I might actually respond to each one individualy! (wow)

Well I love the Silver/Fox pairing so much... so I'm doing some 'experimenting' coughs... don't kill me...btw i like weird names... don't kill me...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter Eleven: Coming Close Together

Foxfire and Silver finished their last merry-go-round ride and walked, or stumbled on Foxfire's part, into the main flow of people. "I always get dizzy from those stupid things..." Fox said, putting her hands to her head. She almost fell over, but Silver reached out and caught her, and she, hardly knowing it, pulled him into a hug. Silver held Fox steady for a moment, so she could regain her balance.

"You good?" Silver asked, trying not to laugh. Fox walking away answered him. Silver quickly followed her, and they began walking again, trying to decide what to do next. "You wanna grab something to eat?" Silver asked.

"Of course _you _do," she replied, "It's _my _money!" Fox said jokingly.

"Good point, we should get drinks too." Foxfire hit him. "Ow.."

"Fine.." she agreed, walking to the nearest food stand. "What do you want?"

Silver was already talking to the man in the stand. "I'll have a hotdog... and a funnel cake, a large... coke.. ah some cheese fries-"

"What size?" the man asked.

"Large. And a corndog.. two acutally. That's it." Silver stopped talking and turned to Fox.

"Heh.. I'll have a corndog and fries..." She hit Silver again. It took the stand workers a short time to produce everything ordered. Foxfire paid the large fee reluctantly, and got her food, leaving Silver to carry all his food. They walked to the nearest picnic table and sat down to eat, on opposite sides.

"You didn't get anything to-" He looked up. "Drink." Fox was drinking Silver's coke through the straw.

"Oh yeah," she said, raising her mouth to speak, "I figured we could share." She didn't give it back until it was over halfway empty. Silver ended up eating only half of what the two had ordered, Foxfire ate the rest. "Compensation, for my money," was all she said when Silver time after time asked why she was stealing his food.

"Well that was good," Fox said, "Thanks for ordering for me, by the way." Silver gave her a look.

Meanwhile a dark pair of eyes observed the scene. _She can't drink out of the same straw as him! What if she's sick! _Raven thought frantically. _I'm being stupid... Silver would eat off the floor, it's not like he cares. _Ironically, as she thought this, Silver picked up the last piece of funnel cake off the ground and popped it in his mouth. Raven smiled.

"Gross..." Fox muttered. Silver smiled.

"So," Silver began, "It's getting late, you wanna ride the ferris wheel or something and then home?"

"Ah.. sure..." Foxfire suddenly began to get nervous. Everyone knew what always happened on ferris wheels.

_No.. no NO! _Raven thought, jumping to another high up hiding spot, nearer to the ferris wheel. She was now facing the back of the rotating seats. She couldn't see too well, but she could see well enough.

Finally Fox and Silver got to the front of the line, paid their last few tickets, and took a seat. They were slowly rotated short bits until the entire ride was filled, then it began. _I... can't... see..._ Raven thought greatly annoyed. _I am so obsessed.._

"These seats are kinda... small," Foxfire said.

"Yeah, I was noticing that..." Silver agreed. The seats were not small.

"Ow.. this edge..." Fox muttered, scooting away from being squished. She kept scooting until she was touching Silver. Her bare leg against Silver's (they were both wearing shorts, Fox's were quite a bit shorter, by the way,) felt ice cold yet white hot at the same time. Her touch felt so.. strange. Yet good at the same time. It hadn't felt like that in the past.

Without noticing it, the tired girl in the ferris wheel lay her head on the boy's shoulder. Raven couldn't see this though, because they were in the front, and of course the spying girl was facing everyone's backs. A shiver ran through Silver's body. It was very late now, and very cold. Fox looked up at him, raised her hand, kissed it, and blew. Off of her hand came a small jet of fire that warmed Silver quite a bit. Silver smiled at the little trick.

All Raven saw was a small flash of light. Nothing to be concerned about... right?

Silver put his arm around the girl, gently stroking her leg. She continued smiling up at him. Then she slowly brought her legs on top of Silver's, and put her left arm around him. He wrapped both his arms around her. Then the two slowly leaned in. Raven could feel the burning emotion. What were they doing?

Then the ride came to a sudden stop. Fox hopped quickly off of Silver's lap as the gate on their seat opened, and they were hurried out. The carnival was closing down for the night. Raven saw the two leaving, and silently followed. Whatever was about to happen, it didn't. Foxfire and Silver walked towards home without a word.

XXXXXXXXXX

For a long time Cyborg was at the tower by himself. Finally Robin and Starfire arrived, both wearing dreamy looks of happiness. They didn't even speak to Cyborg. They just kind of glided together upstairs and Cyborg didn't hear from them again.

Upstairs the couple stopped at Starfire's room. Robin took hold of her again, unintentionally gripping her tightly, like he would never let her go. Starfire's grip was the same. The two leaned in for a kiss. They stood there kissing for at least five minutes before Robin finally let Starfire go. Then he himself went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Silver couldn't take it anymore. He had wanted that kiss... _Damn rides.. they're too short nowadays! _He thought to himself. "Fiona," Silver asked, using her real name.

"Yes, Sakarade?" she asked, emphasis on 'Sakarade'.

"In the ferris wheel.. well..." Foxfire stopped, and sat Silver down on the ground, on the grassy area next to the bridge leading to the tower. She then sat down her self next to him. She slowly brought her legs on top of his, and put her left arm around him, and he put both his arms around her. "You were saying...?" Foxfire whispered, leaning in close.

Raven however, could not see what was happening. On the way out of the carnival she got stopped but a fat guy in a clown suit selling balloons. ("FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT.......... WANT....... TO BUY...... A....... BALLOON!!!!")

Silver leaned in closer, closing the two inch gap between his lips and hers. Then their lips met. The moment they did, there was a burning sensation that ran through the two friends' bodies. For a small moment, their lips were touching, then Silver pulled Foxfire so close that they're bodies were touching as much as possible, and kissed the girl passionately. They sat there kissing for at least a few minutes. Then Silver felt something. He shot up, sitting straight, as an ice-cold feeling ran through his body. "What's wrong?" Fox asked, bringing her body closer to Silver's, and putting her hands under his shirt, rubbing his bare back.

"Raven!" He said. Suddenly Foxfire was alert too. "She's coming," Silver said slowly, grief filling his mind. _How could I do this to her? But when I'm with Fiona.. I feel so.. good, I get a feeling I have never felt with Raven before. _

Foxfire stood up quickly, followed by Silver. They tryed to act casually. Raven came walking in clear view behind them, pretending that she didn't know they were there. But she knew what happened. She walked up to Silver, gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, and said, "We fell in love too fast. Maybe we should think about things for a while... you know, maybe see other people. We'll never know until we try."

"You're not.. mad?"

Raven replied, speaking through her huge grin, "I'm fregin' pissed..."

Silver didn't know what to do. He pulled Raven into a hug, then a passionatte kiss, expressing the love he had for her. But the kiss gave Raven another message too. He loved Foxfire, and Foxfire had come first.

"You're right," Silver said. Raven nodded. She was not as hurt as one might expect. For a while at least, she just needed to be friends with the boy, something she had never done before. But Foxfire had, and she, happy with the way things had turned out, wanted to see if she could be more. By the looks of things, she very well could be more.

Then Raven, without meaning too, gave Foxfire a friendly hug. Fox returned it akwardly. Then the trio walked together to the tower, and all to their separate rooms. No one went down for tea in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was dawn. Terra and Beast Boy woke up. Terra yawned. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Beats me," Beast Boy said with a shrug. The two stood up stretching. "We should go home now," Beast Boy said. Terra nodded and raised a giant rock from the ground using her powers. The two hopped on it, and Terra sent the rock flying towards the tower.

Cyborg got up rather early and started watching TV. The others weren't up yet, not until the blaring alarm woke them. "Titans, trouble!" Robin called, throwing on his costume and running to the exit. The others quickly followed suit. Beast Boy and Terra had not yet arrived.

The titans that could not run extremely fast or fly, Cyborg and Robin, jumped in the T-Car and sped off downtown. Foxfire ran almost as fast as Silver, flames jetting off of her arms and feet. Raven flew a bit above the two runners, using the wind they created to speed her along, much as geese do. Starfire used an occasional starbolt blast to rocket along, and they all followed the T-Car.

They arrived downtown within minutes, where a minor robbery was taking place. Raven flew forward first, using her powers to contain the two look-out guys with guns. She levitated the guns, snapping them in two, and let them fall. She left the guys to Robin, who tied them up. Silver, without hesitating, ran into the building, deflecting two bullets as he went. He leaped into the air, and came flying down with a glowing fist on the guy who had shot at him. Fox and Star took the car approaching. Five more guys hopped out, all with automatic weapons. Starfire was dodging through the air, throwing starbolts when she could. Foxfire created a fiery shockwave that knocked down three of the guys. Starfire took advantage of this and fired upon the fallen men. Two remained, but Cyborg had them covered. He came charging through, firing his sonic cannon. With an angry and fire-filled punch from Foxfire, the car met a similar fate.

The titans regrouped, and the job was done. Then they quickly left, right as the cops were arriving. When they got back to the tower, they met Beast Boy and Terra.

"Terra!" Starfire cried out.

"Hey... Star.." she said, remembering all she had done to her.

"We are ever so greatful that you are you again!"

"Yeah... about that.."

"Apology accepted," Robin said, extending his hand. Terra shook it. "Welcome back."

And with that the most powerful crime fighting team was completed. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Silver, Terra, and Foxfire. 8 fighters striving to make their city safe.

XXXXXXXXXX

All the lovers of the group didn't waste any time pairing off. Robin and Starfire were going out to lunch, Beast Boy and Terra were going for a walk at the park, and Silver and Foxfire were going back to the carnival, to ride the ferris wheel. Cyborg stayed home, but Raven left as well, by herself, to go to a cafe.

While Robin and Starfire enjoyed a nice lunch, and while Beast Boy and Terra enjoyed a nice walk, Silver and Foxfire were going to enjoy a nice ride. Or five.

Silver payed this time. He took the tickets and headed straight to the ferris wheel. It seemed much bigger in the daylight. It was over fifty feet high. The two waited in line for a short time, then got on the ride. Hardly anyone was at the carnival, and hardly any of the seats were filled. Once again Fox thought the seats quite a bit too small. So there she sat, on Silver's lap, her arms around him, and her face barried in his chest. She was going to hold on to him this time, and never let him go.

Silver never felt so good as when he was close to Foxfire. He pulled her as close as possible. It was a warmer morning for the season. It was the start of the Christmas season. Since it was warmer, Foxfire only wore a jean miniskirt that was about a foot long and worn very far down, and an orange tanktop of sorts that exposed most of her stomach. She wasn't a slut or anything, it's just wielding fire gets a little hot. Silver approved. He however, wore jean shorts, tennis shoes, a white t-shirt, and his black jacket.

Silver pulled Fox so close that she had to raise her head. Her stomach was pressed up against Silver's, and her chest against his too. Silver stroked her long red hair lovingly, and kissed the top of her head. She barried her face, this time, in Silver's neck, leaving burning kisses all the way around, stopping with a long kiss on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven didn't know what had happened. She didn't feel like she thought she did for Silver. She felt for him as she would an old friend.

The gothic girl sat in a dark cafe, sipping tea. She needed to find someone closer to how she was, someone who could _really _understand. She turned as the bell rang, meaning someone had come in. It was a boy, about her age, with jet-black hair. His skin was a healthy pale, and he wore black jeans and a gray hoody. When he extended his hand, a menu floated to it. He walked over to where Raven was sitting.

"Mind if I sit hear?" his voice was warm and rich, surprising for his appearance.

"No, you can sit," Raven said, thouroughly intrigued.

"My name is Elken, but most call me TK," he said, levitating his menu again to show her why. (TK - Telekinesis..)

"I'm Raven," Raven said.

"Ah, the 'famous' Raven," he said.

Raven smiled. "Yes, that would be me..."

"Do you mind if I tag along on your way home? I've got talents I'd actually like to use for good.. instead of floating stuff for money..."

"Ah sure, Captain Recruit will be pleased.." Raven mumbled the last part.

"What'd you say?" TK asked.

"Oh, nothing... Ah, do you wanna come to the tower now?"

"Sure," TK looked happier than he sounded, trust me.

_Now Raven.._ Raven thought to herself as she led the boy out of the cafe, _Don't flip out and do a Silver thing... just be friends with him. _Then she smiled, at the thought of friends. Silver may not be working out the way they thought, but she _had _earned herself a best friend. Two wouldn't hurt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Every Titan was interrupted from their nice outings when they got a call from Cyborg. "Hey y'all, come see the kid Raven brought home."

RAVEN'S WOLF

no flames, NO FLAMES!!!! hides.. Well I _can _always bring Rae and Silver back together... but it's my story so HA i dont' have to! P

I hope you guys enjoyed it.. I really do...


	12. Poacher's Return

Edited w/ XXXXXXXXXX

HA!!!! I tricked you all!!! You ALL thought Rae was gonna be w/ TK but NOOOOO!!! SEE? I'M NOT AS PREDICTABLE AS U THINK SENSUI!!!! heh heh... heh.... heh.. sry...

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter Twelve: Poacher's Return

By the time Raven got to the tower she was seriously beginning to wonder why she had ever brought this kid home. He was annoying her every two seconds. "So how long have you been part of the Titans? How long have you had your powers? Where did you get your powers? What is it I hear about you and this wolf character?" She was forgetting all the emotion controlling lesons she had been taught through her relationship with Silver.

_Why _did _I bring this kid home? _She thought to herself. _Probably because of what Silver did... I guess he owed all that to Fox though... so I just guess he can't be nice to us both at the same time then. _She heard laughing and shouting coming her way, and then a silver and then an orange blur rushed past her. The silver one however, reached out to her as he passed, and only by laying a finger on her arm, the two were stuck again, apart from reality.

Apart

"Raven..." He began.

"Yes Silver?" She asked. She kept trying to see what was going on around them, but she could do nothing but look at Silver.

"Are you.. ok?" She smiled.

"Yes. Silver, there may be a day when we do get together, but for now you have shown me how to control my emotions. I owe you everything, because I can have a normal life again, sorta.. And who knows, maybe we will be together. But right now I'd love to just be your best friend." They both smiled, then Silver kept running.

End

Silver and Foxfire came to a stop as Terra, Beast Boy, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg arrived outside the tower. TK wasted no time in introducing himself. "The Teen Titans, an honor to meet you. I am Elken Valmore, also and more commonly known as TK. I would be honored to join your team of heroes."

"We'll... see what we can do," Robin said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone except Robin and Raven waited atop the tower with TK to see if he would be let in. Robin was doing a background check, and it turned out that this kid wasn't so heroic.

"Fifty robberies, but he apparently turned good again and was released.. then he came here." Robin said to Raven, focusing intently on the computer screen. Raven nodded. It was time to execute plan Wolfy. She reached out with her mind and told all the titans this, then she and Robin joined the rest.

"Well?" TK said expectantly.

"I'll tell you what," Robin began. "If you can beat Silver here in a little one on one duel, we'll let you into the team." TK agreed confidently. Silver could hardly contain his joy.

"I love Plan Me..." he whispered to Raven as he stepped forward.

"Crazy kid, isn't he?" Fox said to Raven.

"Yeah," Raven agreed, nodding. "Pretty crazy."

XXXXXXXXXX

TK stepped forward. "What will be the guidlines of our bout?" he asked, each second a bit of his evil being let out.

"Well," Silver said, raising his fist. Then he said very quickly as he punched, "WE FIGHT UNTIL ONE OF US CAN'T STAND UP AGAIN!!!" TK was completely surprised. Silver knocked him halfway across the roof. He quickly recovered however, and jumped up as Silver ran forward again. TK quickly brought out his hands, and Silver, right before he punched TK, seemed to have run into a wall. It was actually very funny.

"He's a mime psychic.." Raven muttered.

"Very good, Sakarade. But not good enough!" Then the boy's whole appearance seemed to changed. His skin was deathly pale, and his eyes glowed a strange red. He grew long fangs, grinning wickedly. His black hair seamed to be blowing in some invisible wind, and he slowly levitated and hovered a few feet above the ground.

"A _demon _mime psychic..." Raven said.

"Not good enough? Now who says anything about, NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" Silver roared, wolf ears sprouting from his head. "IN CASE SOME OF YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER, I HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OVER MY DEMON FORM NOW, THANKS TO THAT DEAR SERAPH!!!! AND IT IS MUCH MORE DEADLY THAN YOURS, ELKEN VALMORE!!!!" And with that Silver was once again the tall, wolfish form that was his demon form.

"Very impressive," the demon TK hissed. "But, like I said, NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!" He raised his hands, and a giant bubble of translucent energy was created. Silver's blood-red eyes grew wide, but quickly narrowed again confidently.

"Th-the shield of the Fallen One..." Raven said, shaking.

"The what of the who?" Fox asked.

"The shield of the Fallen One. This demon, or kid, or whatever must have taken it from the angel who helped us. If that is so, than this demon's powers must be great..."

"What's so special about the dude's shield?" Fox asked, confident in her friend.

"It's a powerful and legendary demonic technique. It isn't just a shield. Not only is it nearly inpenetrable, but it will kill on contact. All Elken has to do is walk forward a couple inches, and Silver is dead..." Now Fox was shaking in fear too. No one got any closer to the fighters, and Starfire 'hid' behind Robin.

"The seraph's technique..." Silver muttered. "Impressive... I must admit. But nothing compared with Shiroken." Silver said. (Pronounced, she-row-kin, a technique I came up with quite some time ago..)

Raven's eyes grew even wider. "The.. Shiroken.. but that's impossible..."

"The who's roken?" Fox asked, thouroughly frustrated at not knowing what anything was.

"The shield-breaker, a technique even more legendary. It was thought not to exist. It will penetrate every and all forms of barriers, and packs an enormously powerful punch while it's at it. And it seems," Raven said with a smile, "That our little Wolfy has mastered it, somehow."

"Shiroken!?" The monster took a step back. "Im-impossible! No one has mastered Shiroken!"

"Who you callin' no one?" Silver took a step forward. His fist began to glow with the bright electric blue energy of the Shiroken technique. "Tell me, before you die, why do you come to us?" Silver asked, inching closer. The evil demon held his ground, trying to be confident.

"Before _you _die I will tell you! I was sent by an old friend of yours, who is not yet dead!" And the best lunged forward.

Suddenly Silver's fist radiated electric blue enegy. He brought it towards the attacking beast, yelling, "SHIROKEN!!!!!" The shield of the Fallen One shattered, as well as the demon, all in a flash of light. Then Silver collapsed, in human form. "Poacher..." he muttered under his breath, sounding more like a growl.

"How can Poacher really be back?" Fox asked, starting to shake. "I mean, we saw you kill him.. how can he come back?"

"Oh, you'll find," a cold, familiar voice said from behind the girl, "That we demons have a way with things!" Everyone wheeled around, and was met by a bullet from a sniper rifle. Silver closed his eyes, then opened them again. They glowed pure silver, and the bullet fell in midair.

"This my rival," he said, rising into the air. Silver magic was flowing through his body, making him glow. "And mine alone. And I will kill him!" Silver gathered the Shiroken technique again to his fist.

"You fool!" Poacher screamed, "I'm not here to fight! I'm here to give you a message. A message from my master. You were the ones who redeemed the angel that had fallen, the one that my master worked so hard to push out of heaven. Now he is back, and my master cannot hide from his light much longer. Before his strength fails, he will have his revenge. So be warned, warriors of Earth. Be warned." And with that the twisted man vanished.

It took a minute for everything to sink in. Somehow Poacher survived. TK was really a demon who had stolen a technique from the seraph, who has some power that is destorying some evil force in heaven. That evil force happens to be Poacher's master, and now that force wants revenge before it dies, because Silver, Raven, and Foxfire had sent the seraph, its enemy, back into heaven.

"Great..." Silver muttered. "Now I have enemies in heaven.." Foxfire walked over to the sitting boy, and crouched behind him, rubbing his sore muscles.

"It's ok," she said, resting her chin on the boy's shoulder, "I'm sure we'll beat this freak too..."

"Yeah.." Silver said, not meaning it. "I sure hope so."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night. Foxfire, Silver, and Raven met in Silver's room where they all sat in a triangle on his bed.

"We are gathered here today," Silver began, "To discuss what the hell we're going to do about this thing." Raven shrugged. Not a bad start of a speach, but a crappy ending.

"Yeah well I'll start," Fox said. "You see, I have always loved Silver, and well I came first."

"As I said," Raven interupted. "Silver and I are just friends now. He showed me how to have emotions, and that may be his only part in my life to play regarding love. But, I still love him. He is yours however, Fiona." She bowed her head.

"Well you don't have to be so sad about it!" Silver said, kissing Raven on the cheek. "I mean, c'mon, there's bound to be some other crazy demon you can fall in love with!" Raven hit him, then all out lunged at him, laughing. Foxfire joined in. And so, as the three fighters play-fought on the bed, a deep friendship was forged between them. And they were ready for whatever heaven's armies may have in store for them.

RAVEN'S WOLF

Ok I know it was short, but it's kinda the leading up to chapter. The rest will obviously be longer. I hope everyone is happy with the way things turned out regarding Silver's relationship. I hadn't intended to make a character that Silver would fall in love with, but it worked out for the best.


	13. Twelve Days Until Christmas

Edited w/ XXXXXXXXXX

Wow I'm updating again! It must be that Christmas break thing, I have a ton of time on my hands.. well w/e here you go! Just to let you know, Halmark DOES work! It always has something or another that I buy for my family, when I have absolutely no ideas. I'm not getting paid to say this either!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I own: Poacher, Elken, their mysterious master in heaven, Foxfire, and Silver. I don't own Halmark either.

Chapter Thirteen: Twelve Days Until Christmas

Almost two weeks had gone by since Poacher had delivered his message. The Titans were trying to play it cool, and with the coming Christmas, in twelve days, there wasn't much time to think about anything else. It was noon, on December 13. After today and eleven more, it would be Christmas Eve night. And Robin was out shopping.

"What should I get Starfire?" He asked himself again. It had to be something expensive, but heartfelt. Hard to do these days. When asked what she wanted, she just replied, "Whatever you may think is the best gift for me for this coming birthday of Jesus the Christ." Not much to go on.

Silver wasn't any help either. "So... What are you gonna get Starfire?" he asked Robin. Trust me, theese two teenage boys shopping together.... not good.

"I dunno what are you going to get her?" Robin asked.

"I don't know I was asking you lover boy, I thought you'd know."

"Well I obviously don't know, hold on a sec I'm trying to figure it out..." And he went back to looking at cooking supplies.

"Riiiight..." Silver said, taking a step back. "I'm just gonna go find Raven something, in Halmark."

"That's it!" Robin cried.

"That's what?" Silver asked.

"Halmark!" Robin cried, "You can always find stuff there!"

"Yeah... that's kinda why I go there all the time." He sighed. "Let's go.." They left the cooking supplies store and headed across the packed hallways of the mall to Halmark. Then they split up and started looking. Robin continued looking for the perfect thing for Starfire. At this rate, no one else would get any presents.

"Hey Robin," Silver said, about fifteen minutes after they had entered the store.

"Find something?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, for Raven."

"What'd you get for Fox?"

"Good question. Ok so anyway.." Silver continued, "I got Raven this nifty reindeer shaped box of chocolates and this card. And this gift certificate to a book store."

"Do they sell those in Halmark?" Robin asked confused.

"No." Robin waited for an explanation. "I am very fast. ANYWAY, I also got her this scented candle. I'm not sure what it is, but it smells good."

"That's it!" Robin cried.

"That's what?" Silver said, sighing again.

"Scented candles!" Robin said as if it was the greatest thing in the world.

"As opposed to.... unscented candles?" Silver asked.

"No! Don't you see?" Silver raised an eyebrow. "I'll buy her candles!" Silver almost fell over.

"Ok so," Silver began, "You spend about an hour looking for this really perfect gift for Starfire and then you come up with a whole bunch of candles?" Robin gave Silver a look that said 'What's wrong with candles?'. Silver was about to say something else, to try to explain it to him, but he held it in and just said, "Whatever..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Three hours later, the two boys had bought everything they needed. Except Silver still didn't have anything for Foxfire. "How about scented candles?" Robin suggested.

"Robin."

"Yeah?"

"Get off the candles." Robin just shook his head. Silver entered a store selling stuffed animals, and there it was. A giant stuffed red fox. It was at least three feet long. "That's it!" Silver cried.

"Oh yeah, the fox," Robin agreed. "Oh no!"

"What is it?" Silver asked.

"I should have bought Starfire a stuffed animal!" Robin cried.

"Oh my god..." Silver muttered under his breath. "We're in a store full of 'em. Pick one." Silver went to pay for the fox, which was about 25 dollars, and Robin picked out a soft teddy bear. And so finally, after about four and a half hours of shopping, the boys were done.

XXXXXXXXXX

One would think that Beast Boy would be the kind of person that wouldn't get presents for you until, oh I dunno, Christmas, maybe a day or so later. But no. Beast Boy was a Christmas fanatic. He had long ago purchased his gifts, and he just finished putting the finishing touches on wrapping Cyborg's gift, a video game that wasn't out yet that Beast Boy had pre-ordered. Terra sat on his messy bed, in between wrapping paper and tape. Finally Beast Boy was done, and he set the final present in with all the others.

"What do you think?" He asked Terra, extending his arm towards his presents.

"They're great," the girl said, hopping off the bed. "But.. I still want to know what this is.." she said frowning, picking up the small box that was for her.

"Oh that... heh.." Beast Boy quickly snatched the small box away, recovering his cool. "It's a surprise!" He said smiling brightly. Terra shook her head, smiling.

"Whatever you say."

XXXXXXXXXX

"AHHHH!" With a cry Starfire let loose a charged starbolt at Foxfire. Fox held out a hand, saying softly, "Firon, Zeerra, Klarran!" From her hand, held out like a stop sign, came a bright fireball. The energies met, and negated each other in a flash. "Good Starfire," Foxfire said, her eyes glowing orange. "But.. not as good as me!" she cried, and in a flash of light, she was in her demon form again, fox ears, tail, paws, nose and all. Starfire couldn't help but giggle. Fox's demon form wasn't all that scary looking. It was actually kinda cute.

Fox just groaned, used to this reaction. But her demon form did pack a powerful punch. "Hey Star," she said.

"Yes?" the alien girl asked, eager to resume their scrimage.

"You know Silver's been teaching me some techniques."

"Really?" Starfire asked, preparing another powerful blast.

"Yeah... mind if I try out Shiroken? Not that it'll acutally work...."

Starfire nodded, and landed back on the tower's roof. "I am ready," she said, creating a shield of energy, for Foxfire to break. Fox focused like Silver had taught her. But the chilling December wind was even getting to her. She was actually wearing jeans, and a t-shirt. She looked inside of her for pure energy. She caught a glimpse of it and reached to it, holding on. And ever so slowly, electric blue energy began prickling around her right hand. Then she tried to intensify it. When the girl could hold no more energy, she lunged forward, crying, "Shiroken!" Her fist met Star's weak shield, and made a small crack, but nothing more. Then Fox collapsed, completely exhausted from her attempt at the legendary attack.

"I can't do it Star..." Fox said through gasps for air.

"I applaud you for trying," Starfire said sincerely, clapping softly.

"Thanks.." Fox got to her feet and went back into the tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You can't beat me!" Cyborg cried triumphantly, after defeating Terra in a fighting video game.

"I want a rematch!" She cried.

"I'll take you any time, anywhere!" Cyborg said, enunciating when he said the words 'any time' and 'anywhere'.

"Yeah but it's my turn Terra," Beast Boy said, reaching for the controller. Terra snatched it back, giving Beast Boy a sad face. "But.. but..."

"No... don't do the look... fine you can play..." Beast Boy said. The look got him every time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Silver walked up to his room through the halls of Titan's Tower. Suddenly he heard a voice hiss, "Silver...." Suddenly he was completely alert. He dropped his shopping bags, and gathered energy to his hands. He knew that voice. "Where are you, Poacher?" He called out.

"Silver..." Poacher hissed again. Silver used his wolf hearing to follow the sound, and it led him to the roof. _A fun fighting spot.. _Silver thought, jumping through the door in the ceiling. But Poacher was nowhere to be found. All Silver could see was twelve three foot high black cloaks. They appeared to be empty, but they hovered about the ground. Then Silver saw their eyes. Twelve pairs of black eyes, glowing under their hoods. And around each one, for about a three foot radius, eveything was black, and dead. The concrete of the tower already had twelve cracking spots on it, and about three dead birds lay in between the twelve monsters.

"Who are you?" Silver asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"We are the twelve wraiths of heaven. We serve our master in heaven, and he is dying. We are here for his revenge!" Suddenly the pattern possibility hit him. Christmas, day the savior was born. The master must die on Christmas. He has twelve warrior groups, and he can only send them out before Christmas. There were twelve days left. That meant today Silver got to face these twelve wraiths. Oh joy.

"Wraiths of heaven?" Silver asked, "Doesn't sound too intimidating to me."

All twelve wraiths chuckled softly. "Oh, you'll find we can be very intimidating," and all twelve sprang into action at once, surrounding Silver, flying in a circle faster and faster, each second drawing closer to the boy. Silver had no idea how to fight these things. He would have to be creative. He jumped out of the circle at the last second, when all the wraiths suddenly drew short daggers, and they were all thrust into the spot that he was standing just a second ago.

Silver landed, and quickly turned around, throwing a test blast of magic. He had a feeling he shouldn't touch the ghosts, judging by the death that surrounded each one. In fact, when they got within each other's range of death, they each seemed to be a bit deader.

The energy hit the nearest wraith, then seemed to evaporate. "What?" it asked, "Did I just get hit by some mortal magic?" The rest laughed. Silver was not so amused.

"Think mortals are weak, huh?" he asked. "WHAT ABOUT DEMONS?!?" Once again Silver was in full demon form. The wraiths didn't say anything, they only held their daggers out defensively. A good sign, Silver hoped. Then Silver reached out, as if he was grabbing something from thin air. And he was. In his hand there was suddenly his sword. He raised it, then brought it down in defense position, silver fire surrounding it. It looked like a sword of pure energy.

All of the wraiths daggers turned out to be the same. In an instant, they were twelve daggers glowing with bright violet fire. So it would be swordplay. _Perfect... _ Silver acted as if he was leaping forward, and as he had counted on, the wraiths reacted immediately. He used their movement and surprise to his advantage, and instead of lunging to the right as it had looked like he would, he practically teleported, he went so fast, to behind the wraiths, and then lunged forward, slicing at one of the beasts. It spun around just in time, and blocked the blow, but its dagger was smashed into pieces in the process. Without waisting a second, Silver used the momentum from his last stroke to swing into another, driving the sword into the wraith. It screamed, and it was all Silver could do not to cover his ears. Then it melted into a black pile of deadly blood.

The wraiths were completely shocked that one of them had fallen. They were also enraged. Silver quickly jumped back as one lunged forward, missing him by inches. Silver normally would have taken that as a chance to slice forward, seeing as how the wraith just completed a powerful vertical stroke, and its back was facing Silver, but..... there were ten more leaping at him.

Soon it was just, slice slice, parry, slice slice, parry. The eleven little beasts had Silver surrounded, and were closing in on him. Silver was trying to continue blocking their hits, and not get hurt by their strange auras. He had to find a weak point in their team attacks.. _ Those five lunge, the star points of the circle, leaving a six pointed star, as soon as I block those hits, the six lunge in... if I try to roll under thier attacks, then the four the two on the outer circle that I'm closest to attack me... If I jump then the outside wraiths jump as well, stabbing at me all at once, and the ones that just attacked underneath quickly go outside to form the circle again... _ Silver was trying to find a weakness. Then he got an idea.

He waited until the never tiring outside six attacked him. He jumped straight up, and the six attacks missed. Then, as before, the outside five lunged up, and the six below re-formed the circle. Just as Silver hoped. He spun around in midair, knocking one of the five away. Then he threw himself through the gap, and for wraiths his each other in midair. He landed outside the circle of six, and quickly made two swift vertical strokes, destroying two more wraiths. That, the one killed before, and the one knocked out of midair made a total of eight wraiths left. But the beasts never tired, and Silver did, even in his demon form. His muscles ached from all the blocking, but he couldn't let his guard down.

He continud his assault before the eight could regroup. The four left of the circle that hand't stunned themselves by running into each other in midair lunged forward. Silver used the momentum from his last upward stroke to spin himself around, shattering the four wraith's weapons. They didn't seem to mind. The four that had hurt themselves landed, and unexpectedly threw their daggers. The daggers flew straight at the demon. Silver had no time to react, they would hit him at any second...

Suddenly four electric discs flew through the air, intercepting the daggers with small explosions. "Need a little help?" Robin asked. Silver couldn't be happier to see him. Although the demon was extremely powerful, pure energy didn't seem to work on these creatures. Now the eight wraiths had two fighters to deal with.

They resumed their attack pattern, four surrounding robin and four surrounding Silver. The four without weapons were around Robin, and prepared to throw small black energy balls. But Robin threw four boomerangs before his wraiths even attacked. It didn't have much of an effect, but Silver saw his chance, and quickly cut through the four, destroying them. Then the two titans quickly finished up the rest, but were completely exhausted when they were done.

XXXXXXXXXX

The titans sat in the main room. Robin and Silver had just finished telling what had happened. "If they're gonna send that kind of thing after you till Chirstmas, it's gonna be a long twelve days." Cyborg said.

"Yes," Silver agreed, "Yes it is."

RAVEN'S WOLF

There you go! I hope everybody liked it! Thanks so much for all of your reviews.


	14. Shortening the Days

NOTE: Edited and extended, thx to Snowballheat16. I have also put XXXXXXXXXX between to show time passing, like snowballheat, b/c I realize it doesn't add an extra space on the site.

Hello! First I give a big thankyou to all of my reviewers!

And in accordance of the laws of this site, I hereby recommend SnowballHeat16's stories. They are: The Warming Chill of the Blackened Heart, its sequel, The Nothingness Inside of Me, its sequel, The Twisted Soul of Hatred, and its work in progress sequel, The Obsessive Mind of Desire. Yay I remembered all the titles! Anyway check them out, they're good stories!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I do own those nifty little wraith dudes though. And you know what? I OWN those birds that they killed too!!!! And you know what else? I OWN their evil auras!!! And you know what else? ..........

Chapter Fourteen: Shortening the Days

Raven awoke early in the morning. She pulled herself out of bed, and stumbled through the halls to the kitchen. She was going to be alert today. Eleven beasts were coming to attack her, Foxfire, and Silver. She had to be alert. _Alert or dead... _

About fifteen minutes after Raven woke up, Silver came to the kitchen as well. "Good morning," Raven called sleepily through a yawn.

He sat down with a cup of tea. "Good morning."

"You'd better get yourself armed and ready," Raven said a moment later, taking a seat beside the boy.

"I suppose you're right." He sighed. "Kinda hard to enjoy the Christmas season when everyday you've got to fight some armies from heaven huh?"

"Yeah.." Raven said softly. "I guess so." She took a sip of the hot tea. "But, look on the bright side," the words sounded strange coming from Raven, "Each day you'll have to fight less creatures."

"True," Silver agreed, "But I'm sure they get stronger, otherwise Poacher's master wouldn't have set it up like that. And who knows, I might have to fight him on Christmas Eve.... Then I guess he dies, and we survive.. or don't," Silver said, realizing that this was going to be the worst Christmas ever.

XXXXXXXXXX

Foxfire woke up and turned off her brand new alarm clock. Everything in her room was new. It had been completed about a week ago. She got out of bed, stretched, and put on some jeans and a t-shirt. The shirt was orange, as usual. She brushed through her long red hair briefly, then slipped on some shoes and socks and headed outside. She could use some alone time and fresh air.

"I'll be back soon, I'm going for a walk," Fox called to Raven and Silver.

"Alright," Silver called back. She left the tower.

It was a crisp and clear December morning, and the sun shown brightly from its low place on the eastern horizon. Fox took a moment to enjoy it all. She walked over to where water met land and picked up a stone. She weighed it in her hand briefly, then threw into the far waters. The stone landed with a thump and a splash. Foxfire watched the ripples for a while, then decided to walk to the city.

It was, as usual, packed with people, even at this hour in the morning. Fox kept her eyes downcast, and her hands in her pockets. But shouts and the separation of the crowd got her attention. She looked to see what was wrong.

There in the clearing eleven bird-like creatures hovered inches above the ground. They were definitely otherworldy creatures. Their bodies were small, about three feet high. They had thin bird legs, redish-pink in color and their black wings beat softly. Their chests were covered in various shades of brown feathers, and their heads, large for their bodies, were turned to the side, to focus on Foxfire. Since birds' eyes are on the sides of their heads, they can't look directly at something. The feathers on their heads were the black of the wings, and their cruel sharp golden beaks were ready to shred anything that got in the way.

"We are the master's hawks!" One of the creatures hissed. Then Fox noticed that the one that had spoken had lime green feathers on its head and wings. It was the only one like that, and it appeared to be the leader commanding two attack groups of five, judging by the way they were positioned.

"What do you want with me?" Foxfire asked, gritting her teeth, prepared to fight. Then it hit her. Silver wasn't the only one they were after. She and Raven had helped free the seraph as well. It's a good thing Fox thought of that, because the birds weren't there to answer questions. Immediately they went into a flurrying frenzy of attacks. It wasn't anything Fox couldn't deal with though. Her fox demon agility helped her easily dodge every pecking attack, but of course the birds continued attacking relentlessly.

After this had gone on for a while, the hawks realized that they would have to try something else. Led by the leader, they flew in a straight line high into the air, then came back down again, looking like a speeding train of birds. Fox crossed her arms, her hands outward, looking like claws. "Firon, Zeerra, Klarran!" Bright fire surrounded her hands. As the train of birds rushed forward towards her, she jumped to the side. She stuck her burning hand out, and it cut through all the birds as they rushed by. Foxfire smiled.

The birds danced around, eleven moving piles of burning feathers. It was actually almost comical. Then each one burned out, leaving a pile of ashes. Fox smiled again at her job well done, then rushed off to tell the others about her fight.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you killed them?" Silver asked, not sounding convinced. Foxfire smiled and nodded.

"Uh huh!"

"I'm gonna go check it out, I'll be right back.." Silver muttered.

"Oh yeah," Fox whined, following Silver, "You don't believe that _I _killed mine cuz it took you so long to kill yours.." Silver didn't reply. "C'mon Silver... I'm sure I killed them!" Fox said as the two exited the tower.

"Ok!" Silver snapped, turning towards the girl and stopping. "But I'm just worried about you is all! I don't know if they're dead, it all seems too easy! So I just don't want them coming back here to kill you!" Fox nodded, holding back tears. "Ok," she said weakly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, the eleven piles of ashes in the middle of the street started to burn again. Out of them rose the eleven falcons. They had used the stolen pheonix powers, of a fiery death and regeneration. Their master had given them these powers. They rose, stretched their wings, and flew off in the direction that their prey had run.

Fox and Silver walked quietly to the spot where Fox had fought. Suddenly Fox's ears perked up. Her _fox _ears that is. She didn't want to take any chances. She sniffed the air.

"I smell it..." Silver said, energy flowing through him, "They aren't dead." He said simply.

"I'm sorry Silver.." Fox said softly. "You were right." Silver put one arm around the girl, squeezing slightly.

"It's alright." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his communicator. "Robin?"

"We're on our way," Robin said, and he cut the connection.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Firon, Zeerra, Klarran, Firon, Zeerra, Klarran..." Foxfire muttered, gathering her strength. Silver gathered his energy, and in a flash, was in his wolf-demon form. Fox's tail swished against Silver in anxiety. "It'll be fine," Silver said, his arm dropping from the girl's shoulders. "There's.... only eleven of them.."

Within a minute later, the other titans arrived. Surely those eleven hawks couldn't take on eight titans... right? Then the hawks came, in their speeding train formation. They flew straight towards Foxfire. She didn't move.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven cried out. The birds met the wall of black energy, which only stopped them for a moment. They slowly began to push through. Foxfire got out of the way. Robin had electric discs ready to fly. The first bird broke through, and met a silvery sword. Silver jumped back, and Robin through his discs at the ashes Silver had created. The ashes practically dissolved into nothing.

"Watch out!" Beast Boy cried. Two more had gotten through Raven's constantly growing barrier. The green boy lunged forward, and, with a lucky guess, changed into one of the bird creatures. He and the next one that had gotten through were locked in and airial battle of pecking and spiraling flight. Star flew over Raven's barrier, carrying Foxfire, and the two bombarded the beasts with fire and starbolts. They kept up their constant stream of fire, and while the birds were preoccupied with Cyborg, Robin, and Silver attacking them, managed to take out a couple for good. Now there were only eight.

Finally Raven couldn't hold it anymore. She let the barrier down, collapsing. Silver ran to her aid, protecting her until she recovered her strength. Suddenly, out of the dust and ashes of fallen birds came blasts of black energy. They were shooting them from their beaks. Beast Boy tried it, and sure enough, he could fire the energy blasts too. He fired before the bird he was in battle with did, knocking it out of the sky. Terra ran to his aid, acting for the first time in this battle. She crushed the ashes with about two tons of rock, and then there were only seven hawks remaining.

Raven had still not recovered her strength, so Silver stood protecting her. He deflected energy blasts with his sword, while attacking when he could. Suddenly the leader let out a cry, and the birds flew high into the air. Then they came back down. Four of them swarmed Terra, and three swarmed Starfire. "Ahh!" Starfire let out a cry. Robin ran to her, knocking birds away. Starfire lay on the ground, five or six large cuts in her arms and legs where the hawks had pecked.

"Starfire?!?" He cried, shaking her gently. Raven glided over.

"Booya!" Cyborg cried. He had just destroyed the last of the ashes, and with that, the last of the hawks. "Nice fighting Terra!" he complemented. It seemed birds didn't like rock.

Everyone crowded around Star after they realized what was wrong. Everyone except Beast Boy. Something strange had happened to him: he couldn't change back.

"I am ok.." Star said, her voice very weak. Raven put her hands on the wounds, using her powers to determine what was wrong.

"Those hawks.." Raven said. "They are cursed. I don't know if we can save Starfire, evil energy is now running through her..."

"Will she die?" Robin asked, trying not to cry.

"No," Raven said. Robin practically melted with relief. "Soon, if the evil in her is not expelled, she will become evil." Raven said. It was hard to always have to tell everyone about these injuries.

"What?!" Robin cried. "Can we save her?"

"We can try," Raven said. Cyborg and Robin picked up the limp Starfire. She was going cold, her skin pale.

"Wh-what about Beast Boy?" Terra asked, shaking. "He can't change back." The hawk form of Beast Boy was writhing around on the ground. His pupils were small, and his eyes bloodshot.

"It is already happening to him.." Raven said sadly.

"No!!!!" Terra cried out, tears flying from her eyes.

"Don't fear, Terra," Raven said, trying to stay calm. "He can be saved. He is now too insane to attack us. Either he dies first, or this master is killed, and then he will be fine.

"Well then," Silver said, stepping forward. "We move to kill this master." Raven nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here's the plan," the gothic girl began as the titans crowded around her. "Robin, you take Starfire. Take her to an alchemist."

"Where am I-" Robin interupted.

"The rest of you, except Terra, come with me. Terra, you need to look out for Beast Boy, and where we're going there are no rocks for you to command. Robin, there's a good friend of mine who lives near here. Her name is Amy. You'll find her in the caves on the far south side of town. She's your alchemist. And remember, appearances can be deceiving." Robin nodded, pondering Raven's last words, and set off with Starfire on his motorcycle to the south side of town.

"Let's go," Raven said. The remaining titans that didn't have jobs involving cursed friends, hurried after Raven. She began leading them north, to the forest.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was a long hike that lasted until about four that afternoon, but finally Cyborg, Raven, Foxfire, and Silver arrived at the caves that were the doors to the demon world. "We'll need to rest here for a few hours until we're strong enough. But we must go before midnight, so more beasts don't come." Raven explained. Cyborg seemed to be the only one who didn't know where they were, so Raven sat down to explain it to him, while Foxfire and Silver went hunting.

The two demons were tense. Silver could smell Fox's fear. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm scared.." She confessed.

"You'll be fine.." Silver assured her. "You were never one to get scared before.." He commented.

"Oh I got scared," Fox said, stopping. "I was just afraid to show it. Afraid that you wouldn't like me." Silver almost laughed out loud.

"Fox I love you, you think I wouldn't like you just because you were scared of going into the demon gates to find a doorway to heaven?"

"You don't seem scared though," she said.

"I'm plenty scared!" Silver said, making Fox feel a little better. "I just don't care about what happens to me. I care about what happens to you, and Raven, and Cyborg, and Star and B.B. and Robin and Terra."

Foxfire didn't say anything for a moment. "I care what happens to you," she said. She kissed Silver lovingly, then he looked at her and said, "Let's hunt." Fox nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Silver picked up the scent of a deer not too far away. He and Fox felled it easily, using Fox as a distraction to run the deer right into Silver's waiting attack. They worked together to drag it back to camp. By the time that was done, it was almost five.

"Yum..." Cyborg mumbled. "I'm starving.."

"You sound like Beast Boy..." Raven muttered sadly. Fox started a fire, and they cooked the deer. It was a dry meal, but it tasted great considering how hungry they were. Finally they had all rested and eaten, and it was time. The four marched silently to the uppermost cave, and entered. It was where Silver had been, guarded by the seraph. One by one they were all inside the small space.

Raven led the way, creeping towards the glowing black door ahead. The door from Earth to the place of the thousand doors. They entered.

RAVEN'S WOLF

Ha i was feeling evil so I made a cliffy for you guys! Thx again for all the great reviews!!!!!!!! Read snowballheat's stories!!!


	15. Sweet Blood

Hello!!! Ya it took a while... I know I know.

This story is soon coming to a close. There will be this and about a couple more action chapters, then a special last chapter. Btw for those of u like me who are wondering, Dakkaadyyyshum is pronounced daa-kaa-dish-um.

Enjoy!

WOOT!!! I get to kill innocent civilians again!!!!! GO THIS CHAPTER!!!! and NO FLAMES about B.B. k? remember he's gone evil.

This chapter is dedicated to all of you ppl who thunk weird thunks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter Fifteen: Sweet Blood

Robin could see a small mountain. He figured that was where the caves must be. He rode towards it, well out of town now. He continued on his motorcycle until it couldn't take the roughness of the terrain anymore, and abandoned it. "Please stay strong Star.." he said to the limp body of Starfire that he held. Practically draping her over his back, he continued on foot. _"She's your alchemist.." _Raven's words were still clear in Robin's head. _Can this 'Amy' really help? _Robin wondered. He hoped so.

XXXXXXXXXX

The four came out in a large bright white realm. It was white for as far as you could see, and you didn't seem to be standing on anything. They heard a whir and whipped around. The door they had come through flew back to its position in a line of doors. Raven pointed, "There," she said. She was pointing at a door next to Earth's door, with a white bird symbol above it. Then they noticed that all the doors had markers like that. Earth's marker was a circle with green and blue swirls. Earth itself.

"That door," Raven said again, walking forward cautiously.

"What's behind that door?" Cyborg asked, his feet glued to the nonexistant ground.

"Heaven, of course," Silver said as if it was the most casual and obvious thing in the world.

"Riiiiight...." Cy said, taking a step back.

"I always thought you had to die to go to heaven.." Fox muttered, mostly to herself.

"Not if you're _that _good," Silver said, pointing towards Raven.

"Yeah, she gets a free ride," Fox joked along.

Raven had to smile. She quickly got serious again though. "Let's go throuh," she said. Then, without another word, she walked through the swirling black door.

Machine, fox, and wolf quickly followed bird. The last door had seemed like stepping through a normal space, but stepping through this one was like falling. Up. And so they fell. They _could_ still see and hear each other, which gave them comfort. Cyborg, having not experienced as many strange ordeals, was thouroughly freaked out.

"Whooooaaa!!!" He cried.

Fox floated upward with her arms at her sides and her eyes closed. Raven had her eyes closed as well. She was upright too, if there _was _an 'upright' in this place. Her head was tilting upward and her hands were slightly apart from her sides, palms out. She was absorbing all the energy she could. Silver 'stood' as well, hands in fists, a determined look on his face.

And Cyborg flailed his arms and twirled around helplessly. But soon enough the black of the door turned to gray, and then white. It was the brightest white, and it had to be pure 'good energy'. The light's sheer power was intimidating. Raven and Silver couldn't help but step back in fear of the power.

Raven couldn't seem to absorb the white light, like she could the dark.

Suddenly the world rushed forward. The four were no longer in the door, but above clouds in a sky. The clouds rushed forward, and suddenly they were at a pure gold gate. The giant entry stood before them intimidatingly.

Raven looked up and saw a great figure, with a staff. Suddenly she gasped.

"Raven and Fiona," the great being said, his voice gentle and kind.

"The Fallen One.." Raven said quietly, amazed.

"That is correct!" He said cheerfully. "Dakkaadyyyshum, in the 'flesh' as you would say."

"Well that's a mouthful," Silver said. "Can we call you Dak?" Dakkaadyyyshum chuckled.

"Sure," he said. "Now to business. I assume you want to meet the master of those minions, who's power and existance I threaten?" They nodded. "Follow me," he said, this time without cheer.

XXXXXXXXXX

The tormented boy let out a shriek. "Beast Boy I'm doing this for your own good!" Terra shouted. She then completed the rock cage, trapping the insane beast inside. She jumped up to the top of the small fortress of rock and sat down, sighing. She had been fighting back tears since the battle, and now they all came out. Beast Boy's life was tied to the fate of this 'master'.

The crying girl sat, everything in she and B.B.'s past coming back to her. She couldn't take it. She let out a shriek of rage, raising her arms. Ten pillars of earth shot from the ground as she did so, but she didn't care. Although it was dark and late, there still were lots of people out and about, and the battle with the birds didn't take place very far from the city. But that didn't matter, Terra didn't care what people thought of her anymore. All she cared about was Beast Boy surviving. And she knew what she had to do to get him back.

The reckless Terra sped off on a rock in the direction that Raven had led the others. Meanwhile, the insane Beast Boy begain attacking his cage relentlessly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Caves! Robin had spotted caves. He sprinted to the closest one. "Not much of a cave..." he muttered. He was right. Most of the 'caves' around this area were merely rocky holes in the ground, larger than the average rocky hole in the ground. Nothing was there.

"Can I help you?" Robin shot around, terrified, discs at the ready. "Don't hurt me!" It was a girl. A young girl. She had blond hair that was in pigtails and wore a red skirt, tennis shoes, and a pink jacket that was zipped up to her chin.

Robin relaxed. "I doubt it," he said, disappointed.

"You never know!" The girl said. "I'm nine years old, my name's A-"

"Look," Robin cut the girl off. "I'm looking for a great alchemist named Amy. Now go.. play or whatever it is you do when you aren't randomly stalking people on this mountain."

The girl giggled, "But don't you see? I am A-"

"I'm sure you could help, but I need to do some big kid work now ok?"

"Hmph!" The girl crossed her arms. "Maybe I won't help you find her then."

"You know where she is??" Robin asked excited. "Please, I need to find her!" He was almost in tears.

"Ok, ok, calm down Boy Wonder," she said. "What do you need from me?"

"I NEED TO KNOW WHERE AMY IS!!!!!!"

"THAT'S WHAT I MEANT BOY WONDER!!!!!!! I AM AMY!!!!!" The girl shouted back, louder than Robin.

Then Robin, louder still, "YOU AREN'T AMY, AMY IS A GREAT ALCHEMIST!!!!!!"

"I AM A GREAT ALCHEMIST!!!!!"

"BUT YOU'RE NOT AMY!!!!" Robin screamed, satisfied.

"Believe what you want," Amy shrugged.

Then Star tried to bite Robin. "Star! Ok you're Amy!!" He was reminded that Star was going evil. And she bit people now.

"Amy the great...."

"Amy the great alchemist!!!" Amy noded, satisfied.

"Exactly." _Appearances can be deceiving.. _Suddenly Robin realized what Raven meant. But there was no time to deal with Raven's riddles.

"Please, I need your help!" Robin pleaded.

"Looks to me like your friend is the one who needs help," Amy said, looking at Starfire.

"Th-That's what I meant!" Robin yelled frustratedly.

"You don't have to get so upset about it," Amy said calmly.

"Can you help her?" Robin asked weakly.

XXXXXXXXXX

The four beings of Earth followed Dak in. He had grown to at least five times the height he was on Earth. His great wings, all six of them, glowed with white light. _I can't believe this.. _Silver thought to himself. _It started out so simple, and now I'm in heaven!!! I should be happy, but I know I'm marching to my death. _

Cyborg was about to cross the threshold of the gate, but hesitated. "I understand that we are possibly going to our death here Cyborg," Raven said. "I want you to know you don't have to do this, it's our problem. You are a great friend, Cyborg."

"No way Rae," Cyborg said, forcing out his fears. "I'm sticking with you all to the end, always." He stepped forward. Suddenly his hands were changed. His whole _body _was changed. "I'm.. I'm normal!!" He shouted.

"BACK YOU FOOL!!!!" Dak reached a great arm into Cyborg's heaven and pulled him out. "You can't go in there yet!" He shouted. "Everyone has their own heaven, and if you go too early you'll be trapped, and it will become your hell!!"

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know..." Cyborg said, his voice barely above a whisper. _Damn!!! So close..._

"Follow, and don't look around, keep your eyes on me," Dak said, and he walked through the great gate. The four followed him.

It was so tempting. All they had to do was look, and they would know what their heaven was like. Raven couldn't hold back. She, with all her willpower, couldn't help it. She glanced to her side. But she didn't see a heaven. She saw flames. She saw herself crying in agony, fire all over her body. "DON'T LOOK!" Dak shouted. Raven quickly snapped out of it and focused again on the seraph. She didn't want to think about what she had just seen. About what it could mean.

XXXXXXXXXX

A small girl was swinging in a small park in the dark. She was humming softly to herself. Her mother and baby brother were beside her. They were all bundled up in layers, keeping out the cold. "It's late honey," the mom said to the girl. "It's eleven."

"One more swing?" the girl asked. The mom sighed. "Alright."

The mom set the three year old down on a bench and pushed her seven year old girl.

"Not too high," the mother said.

"Higher, higher!" The girl clapped excitedly.

A mound of rock shattered and the black blast that had destroyed it flew off into the sky. The bird form of Beast Boy shrieked. He flew into the air, blasting randomly.

The girl stopped the swing with her short legs. She tripped and fell forward into the small rocks, and started crying. "Oh sweety!" The mother rushed to her aid.

The girl still cryed quietly. "It looks ok," the mom said, "Just a scrape." The girl's knee was scraped slightly and bleeding. The well prepared mom fished a bandaid from her purse and put it on. "There." she said. The girl stopped crying, and jumped into the mom's arms. The woman picked up her daughter and turned towards her son.

Beast Boy smelled blood. Sweet blood. It was nearby, not much of it, but the body that had produced it was full of the sweet blood. The blood of an innocent child. The dark crazed figure changed its flight course and flew towards the park, arriving there in a matter of seconds. The little boy, who's head was over his mom's shoulder, saw it. He screamed, pointing, and jumped down to hide under the bench. The mom turned around. "Oh my god!"

The little girl stood petrified with fear. She could faintly hear her mom telling her to move, to do anything, but it was too late. The bird flew upon her in an instant, snapping her neck with one slash of the powerful beak. The mom watched in horror as her world was torn in two. The girl's body fell onto her front side, her head turned to the side of the body, the spinal cord severed. Blood flowed out of the giant wound, along with small glands and organs. The mother threw up, then died from shock. The little boy amazingly enough was fast asleep under the bench.

Beast Boy swooped around to finish the job. He came down and landed on the girl, then began tearing her flesh and swallowing chunks whole. He turned the body over, then pierced a tiny hole in the girl's leg, and with a small straw like organ, he sucked out her blood. The dry body lay, a mess of skin, bones, and torn muscle, the head looking up at the beast but seeing nothing. The posessed Beast Boy did the same to the mother.

The boy woke up. He wasn't as afraid as before. Being three, he hadn't learned much yet, he thought he was still dreaming. He couldn't see his dead mother and sister, otherwise he would have been afraid. He slowly got out from under the bench, then turned and ran, his short legs not carrying him far before he tripped. The noise alerted Beast Boy.

The child got back up and began running agian, crying now. Beast Boy flew into the air. He'd sucked the mother dry. Her blood wasn't nearly as good as the girl's. Surely this boy's blood would be even sweeter. The bird swereved around and dived at the running boy. His beak hit the boy's back and pinned his now dead body squarely to the ground. Then the bird repeated its meal process.

And somewhere deep inside, the real Beast Boy watched in horror as his body was driven by madness to do this.

RAVEN'S WOLF


	16. Cracking Insanity's Shell

I sincerely apologize for the extremely late update.. once again, I will try my best to do better... sighs

Just to clarify a couple things...

Fox had to be tested, she had to absorb the raw power. Although she can control her FORM, not all her powers. Remember she still has trouble, like learning things like Shiroken. And it WAS a basic attack, but the chant greatly enhances its power. As for Silver, pretty much his love for wolves gave him his powers, but not without a cost. If it weren't for Raven and Fox and Dak, those powers would have cost him his life, and probably his soul too. Not so simple, eh? P

As for the impurity in heaven, in this story remember, they go through the gate and can be in their heaven, but Dak is leading them so they aren't technically there yet. That is why when Raven looked away from him she began to be destroyed, or saw herself, and would be destroyed shortly afterward. But don't worry that will all be taken care of. You been to heaven or something?

As for the name, you will soon find out why it is so different, probably in the last chapter. And in case you couldn't tell, I don't really care at all about names 'running off the tongue' or a 'typical' heaven.

Glad you enjoy the story.

And now the rest of you who are wondering, 'why the hell is he saying all this?' on w/ the show!

This chapter is dedicated to animegirl16.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter Sixteen: Cracking Insanity's Shell

_Why did I change into this form? I could tell as soon as I did it that it wasn't right... DAMN IT! Nothing I do is ever right. Except at least I have Terra. Except she ditched me! Too bad she probably did it to save me... silly Terra.. always thinking with her heart, never with her head. _

The posessed Beast Boy was just finishing up a sweet meal. The _real _Beast Boy, thinking about Terra, was disgusted. He didn't like meat, and sucking out blood of innocent people he had tried to protect was nothing to like either. He had to break free somehow, before he killed more people. And what would happen if he woke up normal, soaked in all the victim's blood?

XXXXXXXXXX

Terra arrived at the caves and placed her hands against the rocks, trying to feel which one her friends had gone into. It didn't take long before she found the one she needed, using her connection to the earth. The skinny girl dropped down from the dark night into a purely dark cave. Instinct drove her forward through the door, and shock of entering another dimension drove her instantly into the next door to heaven, the first bit of luck the titans were seeming to have in days.

When she recovered from the shock she realized that she was falling. Up. Just like the other four titans, she was being carried through the luminous void. Finally she arrived at the clouds, and the gate. She gazed in wonder around her, at the sky, the clouds, the nonexistant floor she stood on, and the open golden gate, seeming to lead into nothing. "Well," she said softly to herself, "I guess I go in," she entered the gate.

XXXXXXXXXX

The four titans, struggling to resist the temptation of turning their gazes away from their guide, continued on through the clouds. After a long amount of time, (one quite lost an exact sense of time in heaven) Dakkaadyyyshum stopped and turned to face his followers. "We are here," he said.

"Um, where exactly is here?" Cybrog asked, gazing up at the great seraph.

"The Crossroads. Where if you slip you might go straight to hell, but if you have a proper guide, and you do, you can be led to the Master's domain, where you will face your final trials." Dak explained.

"When you say final trials.." Silver began.

"No, I do not mean 'final' as in you will certainly be claimed by death, although you very well might be, I say 'final' as in the final trials of this quest."

"Oh.." Silver said quietly.

"Well, let's go," Raven said, stepping closer to the seraph.

Dak nodded. "This way," he turned to the left and suddenly another door of light appeared. He walked through, followed by Silver, Foxfire, Cyborg, and at the end of the line, Raven. Eager as she was to go ahead, she didn't have a very good feeling about going through the door. They might be crossing into an actual realm of heaven, not just these divine roads. She shook away her hesitation, and forced herself to go through. Immediately she regretted it. Instead of coming out in a stone world covered in mountains with a violet sky, like the others, she was caught in the white door.

_Can't... move..!!! _ Raven struggled against the power of the light. It was quickly draining her strength. She couldn't fight it any more. Finally, she had to give in, and her world went black in spite of the light surrounding her.

"Where's Raven?" Silver asked suddenly, turning around to find her gone.

"Oh dear..." Dak said softly, a horrified expression on his face.

"Where _is _she?" Silver demanded, anger already causing power to spark around his clenched fist.

"Cool it man, I'm sure she's all right," Cyborg said, trying to force _himself _to believe his words.

"No, no she is far from ok.." Dak said sadly, his great head dropping. "She..... she has an evil demon for half a soul, correct?"

"Not _her _fault," Silver snapped. Dak ignored his harsh tone and continued.

"I am sorry, I should have realized this. Because of that demon soul within her, the evil half of her soul, she can not survive here. She has fallen..."

"Fallen, _where?!?_" Silver asked, anger growing again.

"To hell I assume." Dak said simply.

"To _hell!!!_" Silver shouted. "Well let's go to hell and save her!"

"It's not all that easy," Dak said, raising a hand. "I don't suggest you go to hell, you'd be torn apart. And not even _I_ can challenge the beasts there."

"So how do you expect Raven to challenge them?"

"Ah, I hate to interupt you guys," Cyborg began, "but since when are there worms in heaven?" He pointed to the ground, where ten fat three foot long worms squirmed around.

"Back!" Dak shouted, putting his arm in front of the three titans. "Those are the ten worms!"

"They're a 'the'?" Fox asked. Then it hit her. "Oh, _the _ten worms.. as in there's only ten days until Christmas..."

"Yes! I've heard of these worms before, and you musn't touch them!" With a cry, the seraph drew a long, very broad sword and brought it down upon the worms. It cut them all neatly in two, and Dak sheathed his sword. "That was close.." He said, starting forward again.

"Wait!" Silver yelled. Dak looked down at the twenty pieces. "They're.. they're still alive?" Dak asked.

"Ah, worms have five hearts.." Silver said.

"This _is_ bothersome!" Dak shouted, drawing his sword easily with one hand and materializing a staff out of the other. He rose the two together and began chanting.

XXXXXXXXXX

_No!!! I can't harm this person too! _The posessed bird form of Beast Boy flew down towards a wandering man who appeared to be homeless. The monsterous insanity opened the bird's beak, preparing to strike down the man. _NOOO!!!! I WON'T.. LET.. YOU!!! _Inside Beast Boy fought for control, for sanity. The bird was about to kill the man, it was inches away.. _NOOOO!!!!!!! _Beast Boy screamed in his mind, his strong will forcing through the shell of insanity clouding his mind. Suddenly the bird form dropped from the sky, and the normal Beast Boy lay, in great pain.

"You alright, Green Man?" The man asked. Beast Boy struggled for words, but began coughing instead. He coughed up blood, then began vomitting out all the blood he had drank. Almost an hour later, he collapsed into the puddle of blood, unconcious.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dak let out a great cry, screaming words that seemed to flow through all that surrounded him. The ten worms quickly began to stop squirming onward, and slowly dissolved into thin air, leaving nothing to show that they had ever even been there. Dak lowered his staff and sword, his eyes closed. "We must hurry," he said flatly, and led them on.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven was falling. She wasn't even awake but she knew she was falling. Falling through black, falling through red. Hellish images whirled around her, blood curtling screams filled the darkness. And Raven continued to fall. She was falling at a sickening speed, although it was impossible to judge speed in the dark abyss. Slowly the girl opened her eyes. She saw the images, the blood, torture, and heard the screams. But, as usual, she put on an unconcerned and emotionless face, staring down the passage to hell like she would to an annoying Beast Boy.

Suddenly the black began to fade into red, the red of flames. She was getting close now. _I never thought i'd end up here... not alive anyway. _Then, all of a sudden, Raven stopped in midair. Although _she _had not known how fast she was falling, she suddenly found out as her stomach shot up to her throat. She gagged, but didn't throw up, and landed on the 'ground'. It wasn't much of a 'ground', the land was always shifting, and fire was everywhere. Raven put up a small black protective shield to keep the flames away from her body.

_How do I get out of here? _Was the question that burned in her mind. _I'm not even sure if I can 'die' in this place of death. I don't know if I'm here in spirit, or in body as well. But I _do _know why I'm here. Trigon. _

XXXXXXXXXX

Silver and the others followed silently, fighting back tears. They had to put everything they had in their trust that Raven could survive on her own, that she could do what ever she needed to do, and beat what ever she may have to fight. Meanwhile the strange land grew even stranger. The violet sky quickly turned to a black and green, and the mountains that seemed to glow radiantly seconds before grew cold gray and jagged.

"We are close now," Dak said, stopping. "I must leave you to your destiny," He said, bowing his head. Then suddenly he disappeared in a flash of gold, but his words still rang clearly across the desolate land. "I wish you well..." And he was gone.

"Now we go on," Silver said, stepping forward. The others followed him. The terrain grew increasingly close-cornered. Eventually it was as if the three were walking through a tunnel of stone, into a cave. But unlike a cave, the land went steadily up. Up and up they went through the dark path between the stone, until finally they could see the top. And when they did, they stopped dead in their tracks.

Atop the mountain sat a great beast in a large golden throne. He resembled a dragon, and had four arms. His long tail snaked around his side and lay on the ground. His tough hide was black, the black of ash. And that was because he was burning. Almost every part of him was covered in a hellish blaze.

What was equally as terrifying was the two figures standing infront of him. Elken Valmore, and Poacher. They had also noticed the arrival of the titans.

"I'll handle this," Elken said in a calm voice. He proceeded down the mountain trail, away from the throne. Silver, Foxfire, and Cyborg hurried to meet him. When they were almost five feet away, they both stopped. "It's been a long time, Titans," Elken said.

"Yeah..." Silver began, playing it cool like their enemy was, "Too long, wouldn't you say? Of course I doubt you've improved one bit."

"Oh?" Elken asked, trying not to lose his cool, "You really think so? Would you like to try me out and see?"

And so the first of the final battle began.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Terra, being the purest person heaven had ever met, was floating around on a cloud with baby angels, having the time of her life, despite everything that was happening.

RAVEN'S WOLF


	17. Crying Out In Love

Hello! Here you go Kiko!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

This chapter is dedicated to beautifully-evil and Kiko. (especially Kiko, this time, b/c she's the reason I'm finishing this right now)

Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen: Crying Out In Love

"Hmm..." Amy sat in a small cave, Starfire laying in front of her. "I'm not so sure I can save her completely, but I can delay her destruction."

Robin hung his head sadly. "That's... that's all you can do?"

"'Fraid so. If you want her to live, you're gonna have to hope that your friends deal with this master person before Christmas... For now I'll just make sure she can stay sane that long..."

Robin nodded slowly. "Um.. thankyou."

Amy shrugged. "Don't mention it, kid." Robin chose to ignore being called 'kid'. The alchemist then seemed to pull supplies from the very shadows. In no time, all sorts of different magical ingredients were in piles around her. She took a metal pot and set it on the ground, a few feet in front of her. "The brewing pot, I call it," she said. Amy then took a small green bottle from the mess, and opened it, putting a few drops in the brewing pot. Those few drops seemed to expand right before Robin's watching eyes, and filled the pot halfway. "For some magic," Amy explained, though her explanations, Robin suspected, wouldn't explain much.

"RARR!" Starfire suddenly screamed.

"Star!" Robin hurried to where she was positioned in the small cave. He quickly wrapped her tighter in his grappling hook cables, hating every second of it. "We'll get you better Starfire.. I promise.." He said, fighting back tears.

"Dragon dung, for some flavor," Amy said. Robin didn't look.

XXXXXXXXXX

Fire continued to swirl around the dark girl. Screams called to her, trying to drag away her very existance. But she resisted them all. She took a hesitant step forward, trying to stay balanced on the shifting ground. She knew why she was here, instead of heaven. She knew.

"Trigon!" Raven called, seeming to call out to her surroundings, but actually calling to the demon witin herself. "Come out and face me now, if you dare!" Her voice quivered slightly, but she held steady.

Slowly the demon drew himself from the depths of the girl's mind, eager to be set free.

"Too long, daughter. Too long have you kept me locked away. And now you call me out?"

"Come and face me now _Father_!"

"Very well..." The demon Trigon slowly exited the girl's mind. Raven could almost _feel _the joy running through the demon's body. It was sickening, but Raven ignored it. In an instant, the huge four-eyed demon stood before her, stretching. "It feels good to be free!" He shouted, throwing flames this way and that, each time doing no damage to the already burning surroundings. "Now why the hurry to face me?" He began laughing, an evil laugh, of course. _Can't have a demon without an evil laugh these days.. _Raven thought, surprised that she could have a sense of humor at a time like this. In fact, she was surprised to even _have _a sense of humor. "You cannot possibly defeat me!" Trigon roared.

_Go time. _"HAH!" Raven threw herself into the air, landing a firm kick on the demon's face. Trigon cried out in surprise. Already Raven was preparing another attack. "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" She threw out her arms and a large dark energy shockwave flew towards the demon. It hit him with devastating force, knocking him down to the ever shifting ground.

"You have.. gotten stronger.." Trigon said, getting to his feet. But his voice was not scared, in fact there wasn't even the slightest hint of fear inside and outside of the beast. He would enjoy this battle.

"Yes _father._" Raven snapped. She was levitating infront of Trigon's face, eyes shining with white light. "Before you faced me in my mind, and you were still within me. But now I can unleash my anger, without fear of _you _being let out!" Before Trigon even realized it, his great body was knocked to the ground, hit by another shockwave that was full of anger. "MY ANGER WILL DEFEAT YOU, TRIGON!" Raven screamed, "AND I HAVE PLENTY OF IT!" With tears streaming down her face, she unleashed an even more devastating shockwave. "DAMN YOU SILVER! I LOVE YOU AND YOU LEFT ME JUST LIKE THAT! YOU STILL LOVE ME BUT INSTEAD YOU'RE OFF WITH _THAT _BITCH! DAMN IT!" She let go of another great shockwave that shook the ground. _Why Silver? _She thought frantically. _Why couldn't you see it? It was all about you, it _is _all about you... it always has been.. ever since that day you joined us. I love you Silver... I still do, even though I shouldn't. I still love you._ The power cut through Trigon, and left him lying on the burning ground, body cut in two.

The demon coughed up blood, struggling for air. "Heh... heh ..."

"What's so funny Father?" Raven snapped.

"We're in hell, you can't _kill_ me here..." He slowly began to fade away. "I'll be back.."

Raven dropped to the ground sobbing uncontrollably. In a flash of light, she was out of hell, and her soul was finally free from demons.

XXXXXXXXXX

It had been an hour now, one hour. Elken _was _a lot stronger now. He had been fighting the three titans for an hour, but he seemed to finally be wearing down.

"FIRON ZEERRA KLARRAN!" Foxfire let out a huge jet of energy that merged with Silver's magic. Where the miming demon had stood, only ash remained. The three titans collapsed.

"Finally..." Silver muttered, gasping for breath.

"Good timing too..." Cyborg said as magical mime coils that were around him vanished.

"Oh, get up Wolfy, we're just getting started." It was Poacher.

"Poacher..." Silver stood slowly, facing his nemesis, the demon Poacher.

"Face it kid, you're too weak now to defeat me. I'm going to kill you three, then carve out a nice portriat of myself on Raven's face." The demon flicked a knife menacingly.

"AAAH!" Silver let out a wave of energy that knocked Poacher back at least fifty feet. "You won't touch her!" He leaped forward, magic claws ready to slice through Poacher's flesh.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Good news," Amy said from her place on the floor. She was still surrounded by all sorts of strange ingredients.

"What is it?" Robin asked excitedly.

"The potions affected her a bit more than I expected. It looks like she'll be ok, regardless of what happens, as long as this Master dies, which as I understand, happens on Christmas, regardless of your friend's fates.

Robin practically melted with relief.

"In the meantime we just have to hope that she doesn't destroy too much in her evil state." Robin's eyes grew wide.

Amy ignored his reaction and went to busying herself with cleanup. All her bottles and bags seemed to vanish into the shadows, just like the way they had appeared. Finally only a single bottle remained.

"This is-" Amy began, but Robin cut her off.

"It's ok, you.. _don't.. _have to tell me, really."

"Oh don't be so grossed out, this is a root beer, have one." She materialized another bottle and tossed it to Robin.

"Thanks, Amy... Thanks for everything."

"No problem kid, no problem."

XXXXXXXXXX

The fighters, like Raven, were driven by anger, controlled anger. In no time the three had worked Poacher down. He was now just a bloody mess on the ground. Fiona and Sakarade however, were drained almost completely of magic.

In a last attempt to save himself, Poacher threw up a powerful energy shield that damaged all it touched, and advanced.

"Cyborg," Silver nodded. Cyborg nodded back. The robotic being extended his arm, sonic cannon ready to fire. Foxfire placed her hand on the cannon, her powers flowing into the blast. Silver lay his hand on it as well, the silver of his magic and the electric blue of the Shiroken technique joining the mix.

"Booya," Cyborg whispered, and fired.

First the magical power of Shiroken shattered the energy shield, then fire, magic, and sound finished off the annoying animal hunting demon once and for all.

There was no time left for celebration though.

The Master began to laugh. His long evil laugh filled the air, and it was all the titans could do not to cover their ears. Finally the horrid sound stopped, and in a flash the huge dragon creature stood before the three exhausted titans, who could hardly even stand, much less send out a blast of energy to combat this hellish creature that prepared to strike them down.

"What the-" Silver said, eyes wide. The Master had moved so fast...

"NO!" _That was.. Raven! _Silver thought with excitement.Raven suddenly materialized infront of the fiery beast, her arms spread wide. "You will not hurt my friends!"

"Heh heh heh... AHAHA!" The Master shrieked.

Silver grit his teeth, the wolf part of him growling.

"You die on Christmas, right?" Raven asked, her arms still extended protectively. "Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS!" She let all of her rage go, and screamed, crying out in love. Suddenly the world went black.

Silver was nothing. He was surrounded by nothingness, and the nothingness consumed him. He could feel the nothing moving around him, at speeds faster than imagineable. Well he could feel them with his _mind. _Physically he could feel nothing, he _was _nothing. Then, just as quickly as it had happened, it stopped. He felt his body again, and he became more aware than he had been in the nothing. Then land slowly formed around him, and then, he was back, where he had stood when Raven came to the rescue.

The Master was there. Yes, he was there, dead on the ground, a Christmas wreath floating above him. "Raven.." Silver said, starting slowly and akwardly forward.

"Merry Christmas Silver," she said, her voice small. She turned towards him as she said it, and he saw that she had tears in her eyes. _Is she angry? _Silver wondered. _But she's also sad... _He put that out of his mind. "How did you.."

"It's Christmas, when the Master dies." Raven said simply.

"I thought that there..." Silver was speachless.

"Yo Rae, mind explaining?" Cyborg asked.

Dak appeared behind them all. "All in good time," he said with a smile. "All is well, thanks to you, little girl," And Dak took them all home.

RAVEN'S WOLF

I hope you all liked it! Next is probably the last chapter, the long awaited Christmas party chapter! WOOT! (long awaited for me anyway)

Wow this _has _been fun, and there might be a sequel if u guys want one, i do have some ideas for it...


	18. Mistletoe

And this is quite possibly the very last chapter...

This chapter is dedicated to any and all (except a select few) readers. Look for a sequel in my profile or w/e, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 18: Mistletoe

All the titans stood infront of their tower, the angel Dak towering above them. Starfire was well, Robin was overjoyed because of it. Beast Boy was no longer soaked in blood, and his insanity spell was far from mind. Terra was disappointed to say goodbye to her angel friends, but happy that everything seemed to be okay. Cyborg was as confused as Foxfire, Silver was sad and confused. Raven was fighting back tears.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked, speaking for everyone.

"Well.." Raven began. She knew she was going to have to tell them about her experience sometime, and now was as good as any other. "Because Trigon was inside of me, I couldn't survive in such a heavenly realm, no matter what evil demons occupied it. So usually I'd just be thrown to some random place on Earth, correct me if I'm wrong, Dak, but because of Trigon... well all the evil souls in hell dragged me down. I fell, and ended up in hell..."

"Raven," Dak said, "Tell them what you saw before the crossroads."

"Oh.. that. Well, as you all probably did.. I looked away, to see what _my _heaven was like. But I didn't see a heaven.. I saw me, in hell. That was also because of Trigon."

All the titans listened intently, amazed at all their friend had been through.

"So I was in hell," Raven continued, "And I called Trigon out of me, to fight. So he came out, eager as ever. We fought. Because he used to be inside of me, I couldn't use my anger for fear of him being released. But since he was _outside _of me then, I could unleash my anger. So I unleashed all of it, and defeated him."

"He's gone?" Robin asked quietly.

"No." Raven said, her tone more harsh than she intended. "He said before he disappeared, that since he was in hell, a realm of death, he couldn't actually die. He will be back to claim me again. Then," Raven continued on, trying not to think about her fear of Trigon hunting her down, "I was thrown back to heaven, as you all saw. I got infront of that dragon-"

"That was the Master," Silver put in.

"The Master, and I knew the instant I saw him we couldn't kill him. But I knew that he would die on Christmas, so I just wished, with everything I had, that it would be Christmas. Time jumped forward... a few days... and here we are, and all is well." Finished speaking, Raven couldn't take it any more. She began to cry, slow, silent sobs.

"Raven..." Silver said gently, taking a step forward to put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She jerked away from his hand, hiding her face. "Why are you-"

_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"What the?" Cyborg screamed, covering his ears. Suddenly twenty-some angels that all looked similar to Dak jumped out from what seemed like nowhere and surrounded them. The titans saw the source of the sound; the angels each held a trumpet-like instrument with many pipes.

_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- _

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Cyborg screamed, hands pressing over his ears even more tightly.

"Friends!" Dak said, turning to the angels, "Not so loudly! Titans," he said, turning back to the team, "These are my fellow tribe members! We are mountain living giant angels! I am sorry that you do not enjoy our Foshko Pipes. It is very highly prized music in my realms."

"It's... loud.." Robin said, trying to be polite.

Dak laughed, "Yes Robin, it is loud. For those of you titans who haven't met me, I am Dakkadyyyshum. This," a female mountain living giant angel stepped forward, "Is my dear wife Sallyyykkushum."

"Hello," Sallyyykkushum said, bending down to shake Robin's hand. Dak may have been smaller when he was on Earth as the guardian of the door to heaven, but he was his full size now, as were his friends.

"Can we like, call you Sally?" Beast Boy asked. She smiled down at the shape-shifter. "That'd be fine," Sally said.

"This is my dear friend Roookkyyyshum!" Another angel stepped forward, bigger than the others.

"Ah, hey Roook," Beast Boy said. Terra giggled and hugged him.

"Wait a minute," Fox said, stepping forward. "Dak, you had wings before, but I just noticed that you didn't have them in heaven, and none of these angels do."

"I was cursed and transformed then. This is how we really are."

"Oh, ok," Fox shrugged.

"Now then," Dak said, "We have a surprise for you. Go inside the tower." All the titans, somewhat confused, entered their home, and to an exciting sight. The whole front room was transformed. A giant Christmas tree stood in the center of the room, all the titans' gifts to each other crowded under it. Their were wreaths and red and green streamers on the walls. The kitchen area was filled with cookies and candies and a huge bowl of punch. All over the floor was covered in red and green confetti. And the ceiling, in five places around the room, was decorated with mistletoe.

"Your very own Christmas party. We'll leave you to it. See you later this day!" Dak said, and he and his tribe were gone.

"AWESOME!" Beast Boy said, running to the Christmas tree.

Raven smiled, "This _is _rather nice."

"Friends!" Starfire cried, "I must go get something I have been saving for this day!" She sped off to her room.

"Wonder what she's gettin'," Cyborg said. His question was quickly answered.

"I have brought it!" Starfire exclaimed happily. She held it out to them. It was a headband. Attatched to it was a foot long wire pole that was bent so that what hung on it was inches above her face. Mistletoe. She quickly put it on.

"Hey Star..." Beast Boy said coolly. "Y'know, I've always liked you..." He said, inching closer to her. That earned him a mean look from Terra. Starfier giggled. She closed the gap between her and Beast Boy, the mistletoe hanging above them. Then she gave him a quick kiss on his lips, leaving him as a very happy dog, rolling around on the floor. He quickly came to his senses when Terra sat on the couch unhappily, and ran to her apologetically.

"Well, I wonder what _this _is.." Robin said, holding a present with his name on it to his ear, shaking gently.

"That would be from me.." Silver said.

"Hmm.." Robin quickly pulled out one of his boomerangs, and sliced open the wrapping with style. "Scented _candles?_" He exclaimed laughing.

"To give to Star, of course, of course.." Silver said, dodging a punch from Robin.

"Well here's _your _gift Silver," Robin said. He quickly handed him his gift as Starfire ran up to him, locking their lips in a long kiss. (She was going around to every male titan.)

Silver quickly tore into it, and opened the box inside. He peered in, "A wolf?" He asked, sounding more excited than he meant to. Inside was a small stuffed wolf. "Thanks! Umm.. yeah cool."

"Titans, let's _all _give him our presents now," Robin said, too sweet a tone for Silver's liking. They each grabbed a box that looked exactly like Robin's, except for Raven, her box was huge. Silver opened them all at once with a slice of his magic, except for Raven, her box _was _huge. "Uh... thanks guys... a bunch more stuffed wolves... all identical to the one Robin gave me... Heh.." Silver put all six of his gray colored wolf stuffed animals on his lap. "Now for Raven's present." He tore into it as well, and shredded the huge box. Inside was a three foot high stuffed white wolf. "Awesome! Thanks Rae.." Silver said, giving her a hug reluctantly; he was afraid to hug her because she might still be mad. She hugged him back tightly. "You're welcome."

Everyone was silent for a minute, they were all looking at Silver's enormous amount of wolves. "Uh... is all anybody got me wolves?" No answer. "Guys?"

XXXXXXXXXX

It was three hours later, and everyone had finally received all their presents. Fox loved her fox, Star loved her bear and candles. Raven loved the large amount of stuff Silver got her and the weird things that the other titans could come up with to give her, weird as they may be. And, luckily, Silver got more than wolves: video games and other similar products.

"I do believe it's TIME TO DIG IN!" Cyborg exclaimed, jumping off the couch and running to the cookie bar. Beast Boy quickly followed him.

"I'm glad Dak made a lot.." Raven muttered, walking over.

"Friends!" Star began, "This is most wonderful Christmas kick!" ("Punch.." Robin corrected her.) "It is glorious! Do try some!" Everyone gathered round as Starfire filled several cups of punch.

Eventually everyone was stuffed and clumped on the couches and chairs. Beast Boy sat in Terra's lap as a dog in a chair, Starfire and Robin sat right next to each other in another. Cyborg sat next to Raven on the couch, and to Raven's left, inbetween her and Foxfire, Silver sat. None of the couch-sitting members of the team were cuddled together, not even Fox and Silver.

Raven picked up the wolf she had bought Silver. "Do you... like her?" She asked, in her usual quiet monotone voice.

"Yeah I like him!" He said, clutching his wolf protectively.

"C'mon Silver, it's a her! Ask Fox, she helped me find her." Raven insisted.

"Really?" Silver raised an eyebrow. "Well Fox, didn't realize I also had you to thank for him.

"But Raven and I had already decided it was a girl and-"

"AIGHT Y'ALL!" Cyborg suddenly exclaimed, standing up quickly. "There's only ONE WAY to find out for sure!" And crazily enough, Cyborg picked up the white wolf and lifted it above his head. Everyone looked up by the wolf's tall, but of course nothing was there. "Hmm.." Cyborg said, "You can't tell with these. Guess it only works with Barbies... But I'm still not sure Ken had all the right parts."

Before anyone could thouroughly embarrass Cyborg, there was a sudden flash and Dak was back, with his tribe. They seemed to have transformed into human size, because they all fit in the room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything.." Dak began. Robin and Starfire stopped cuddling and giggling. "But it's DANCE PARTY TIME!" And then, as if out of nowhere, a red and green disco ball appeared from the ceiling, and music of all kinds began.

"OH YEAH! DANCE PARTY!" B.B. and Cy exclaimed. Beast Boy grabbed Terra and they ran to the floor to begin dancing. Cyborg was doing the robot, and Robin and Starfire were dancing together as well.

"I know you.. don't like to dance, but.. wanna dance?" Fox asked Silver, holding out her hand. He took it and gave it a soft squeeze. "No thanks.." Fox half shrugged sadly and went to dance with Cyborg.

It turned out that all of Dak's tribe was as crazy as Cy and B.B. Dak and his wife Sally were dancing fairly normally, but the rest of them looked like Beast Boy's dancing; on a bad day.

Raven and Silver however, just stood in the corner. "Raven," Silver said softly, holding one of her hands without meaning to. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Everything's wrong Silver. You came into my life and then you left it. You know how I was able to defeat Trigon? My anger towards you." Raven said quickly, fighting back tears.

"If you hate me then-"

"I don't _hate _you! I _love _you! That's the problem, I guess..."

"Raven... I... I love you too. I've been doing a lot of thinking since... well... I'd have to think about it but-" Raven smiled slightly- "I realize that Fox and I are just friends. Sure, great friends that may... do stuff... that if... well let me just say that if two guy friends did the same stuff as me and Fox, they wouldn't quite be considered... straight... but we're just crazy friends is all. I've connected to you like I never have before. When I'm with you it's just me and you, always, even _if Sally is hovering above listening in on our 'sweet young love' conversation... _ Silver said the last part angrily.

"Oh.. I'm sorry dears." The angel said chuckling. "Look up and I'll leave you alone for a while."

"Look... up?" Both heroes slowly turned their gazes to the ceiling.

"Mistletoe.." Silver said, suddenly getting nervous. "Guess that means we're supposed to, you know kiss or something but if-" Raven put her hands to his lips, silencing him. She leaned in close to him, her eyes half closed. Chills rushed through Silver's body. Then they were connected, physically by their lips and tongues, but spiritually as well. And it felt as if everything was in its proper place again. Because no matter how many attractive old friends of Silver's may come into play, Silver is and will always be, A Wolf Of Raven's Heart.

THE END

WAHOO! I finished the last chapter! What did you guys think? Yes you'll be getting a sequel from me someimte soon! So LOK FOR IT! Thx sooooooo much for r and r ing and cheering me on! If it weren't for you guys I'd never finish this! Thankyou!

RAVEN'S WOLF


End file.
